REWIND
by kakagalau74
Summary: kita tak bisa memutar ulang waktu. tapi ada detik yang slalu ingin ku bagi denganmu. jadi, hanya angan yang akan aku kenang nanti. /Kyuhyun as Maincast!/
1. Chapter 1

© Kakagalau proudly present

.

REWIND

.

Brother ship – Family – Hurt – comfort – Angst

.

Plagiarism is not allowed

.

.

.

 **September 2015 –**

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika mendapati apa yang dikatakan pak Kang –kepala pelayan di rumahnya- via telepon beberapa jam yang lalu adalah sebuah kebenaran. Beberapa detik setelah ia memarkirkan motor sport pabrikan eropa miliknya, ia bisa melihat audy putih yang biasa dipakai ayahnya benar-benar sudah terparkir disana. Dengan segera, ia membuka helm _full face_ yang sebelumnya menyelubungi kepalanya. Merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit lepek karena helm itu.

Kyuhyun mematut dirinya di cermin spion. Sedikit kesal ketika mendapati wajahnya yang cukup berantakan. Bibirnya lagi-lagi nampak kering ditambah lengkung hitam dibawah matanya. Efek kurang tidur? Bisa jadi. Tapi Kyuhyun yakin bukan karena itu. Karena dua hari terakhir ini Kyuhyun benar-benar menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk _tidur_ disalah satu tempat yang sangat ia benci. Ish, jangan lupakan tulang pipi dan rahang yang kini nampak menonjol. Astaga… dibanding berantakan, kata _mengerikan_ rasanya lebih cocok untuk mendeskripsikan penampilan Kyuhyun saat ini. Kyuhyun bahkan sedikit takut menatap bayangannya sendiri di cermin.

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah _lip balm_ yang disimpannya di salah satu _pocket_ ranselnya. Benda ajaib yang selalu bisa menyelamatkannya dari penampilan buruk bibirnya yang kering. Tidak untuk berdandan seperti yeoja. _Lip balm_ ini digunakan Kyuhyun hanya untuk menyamarkan bibirnya yang kering. Sehingga tanpa ragu, Kyuhyun mengoleskannya ke bibir.

"sepertinya obat-obatan itu baru saja merubah wajahku menjadi monster." Gerutu Kyuhyun masih dengan fokus menatap spion. Ia mencoba menarik kurva kecil melalui sudut bibirnya. Melengkungkan garis senyum. "gwaenchana Kyuhyun-ah… kau masih tetap tampan." Kyuhyun mengungkapkan penghiburan untuk dirinya sendiri. "Dan aku yakin, takkan ada yang menyadari ini."

Kyuhyun melesakkan kembali _lip balm_ -nya kedalam ransel. Baru kemudian ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah arloji yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Kyuhyun mengerang kecil ketika mendapati jarum pendek di arlojinya sudah menuju ke angka lima. Tandanya sudah lewat dua jam dari waktu pulang sekolahnya. Ah, ini berarti ia akan menghadapi ceramah panjang dari sang ayah, kan?

Tapi Kyuhyun tetap tersenyum. Dengan langkah pasti, ia memasuki pelataran mansion megah keluarga Park. Rumahnya. Meskipun ayahnya akan marah dan Kyuhyun akan disuguhi ceramah panjang, setidaknya Kyuhyun bisa bertemu ayahnya hari ini.

.

"tuan muda sudah pulang?" kepala pelayan Kang menyambut Kyuhyun di depan pintu. Membungkuk hormat pada anak majikannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi itu. Ia melepas jaket yang sedari tadi dikenakannya dan kemudian memberikannya kepada sang kepala pelayan. Hal yang sama ia lakukan pula pada ranselnya. "Appa benar-benar sudah pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun antusias. "aku melihat mobilnya di garasi tadi."

"ya, beliau ada di taman belakang sekarang." Jelas si pelayan.

"aku akan menemuinya disana." Kata Kyuhyun masih dengan senyumnya yang merekah. "Ajussi bawa barang-barangku ke kamar, ne?"

"algeuseubnida," tapi belum sempat Kyuhyun berlalu, Kepala pelayan Kang menyela "apa anda sakit, tuan muda?" potong pelayan Kang yang seketika membuat langkah Kyuhyun menuju ke halaman belakang terhenti.

"eoh?"

"apa anda sakit, tuan muda?" ulang si pelayan.

"ti-tidak."

"punggung tangan anda…" pelayan Kang berujar dengan ragu. Menunjuk pada punggung tangan Kyuhyun.

Astaga! Kyuhyun meruntuk sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan kain kassa dan plesternya masih menempel di punggung tangannya? Belum lagi ada bercak darah disana. Sisa kelakuan konyol Kyuhyun yang mencabut paksa jarum infusnya tadi.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun melepaskan plester dan kain kassa itu dari tangan kirinya. Menjejalkannya ke dalam saku celana. "aku baik-baik saja, Kang Ajussi. Dokter sekolahku baru saja memberikan vitamin lewat infus sebelum perlombaan lompat tinggi yang akan kuhadapi bulan depan." Jelas Kyuhyun cepat. "aku akan menemui Appa dulu." Katanya sambil melesat lari. Meninggalkan kepala pelayannya yang masih diliputi kebingungan.

.

Kyuhyun mengamati ayahnya sedang duduk bersantai sembari membaca koran sore-nya. Disampingnya, ada seorang yeoja yang sibuk menyuapi balita gembil dalam pangkuannya. Pemandangan yang sedikit, aneh melihat sang ayah yang membaca koran disore hari. Karena biasanya, orang-orang sibuk membaca koran dipagi hari seraya menyesap teh atau kopi sesaat sebelum sarapan. Tapi Appanya ini benar-benar unik. Membaca koran disore hari? Yang benar saja!

Kyuhyun berniat menyapa ayahnya sebelum seorang bocah kecil menyadari keberadaannya lebih dulu.

Bocah gembil itu turun dari pangkuan ibunya dan berlari-lari kecil dengan kaki pendeknya. Menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri mematung beberapa meter dari tempat ayahnya bersantai.

"Kuyun hyuuuuuuuung~" panggil bocah itu gembira. Tangannya menggapai kaki Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa. Memperhatikan mata bulat itu mengerjap lucu. "annyeong Henry-ya..."

Bocah gembil berpipi mochi itu mengangguk-angguk lucu. "bogocippo..." tuturnya cadel. Oh, bocah bernama Henry itu baru saja merayakan ulangtahunnya yang keempat tahun ini. Ia masih tidak fasih dengan huruf _r_ dan _s_. Hm... cukup menyedihkan meski itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar untuk bocah seusianya.

"nado bogoshipposeoyo, Henry-ya." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat Henry dengan tangan kurusnya. Membawa bocah gembil itu kedalam pangkuannya. Kemudian menggesekkan hidung mereka sebagai tanda sayang.

Sepasang orang tua itu memandang dengan tatapan berbeda mengenai interaksi kedua puteranya. Si yeoja nampak bahagia, dan si namja –sedikit memasang wajah keruh.

"bagaimana jalan-jalannya dengan Appa dan Umma?"

Yang dimaksud jalan-jalan oleh Kyuhyun sendiri adalah perjalanan bisnis yang dilakukan ayahnya –yang melibatkan Henry juga ibunya- selama seminggu ini. Tapi toh Henry mana paham? Bocah itu hanya manggut-manggut sambil tersenyum sumringah. Bocah itu sangat ekspresif untuk menunjukkan kebahagiaannya. "aku beli banyak lollipop."

"jinjja?"

"eung." Lagi, bocah itu mengangguk semangat. "nanti akan aku belikan catu untuk Kuyun hyung."

"gomawo Henry-ya." Tawa Kyuhyun.

"baru pulang, Kyuhyunnie?" seorang yeoja cantik menyapa Kyuhyun. Menginterupsi kegiatan menyenangkan yang sedang dilakukan Kyuhyun dan Henry. Kang Sora, nama yeoja itu. Ibu dari bocah gembil berpipi mochi. Istri baru ayah Kyuhyun. Atau... ya, kita bisa menyebutnya sebagai ibu tiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "ne."

"kau nampak kurus. Padahal kita hanya tak bertemu selama seminggu." Tutur yeoja itu dengan nada bercanda. "sudah makan?"

Masih dengan senyumnya, Kyuhyun hanya manggut saja.

"kami menunggumu sedari tadi. Kami kira kau akan pulang cepat dari sekolah."

"aku... ada sedikit urusan dengan beberapa teman." Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit terbata. _Bohong._

"eung." Yeoja manis itu menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan. "bicaralah baik baik dengan ayahmu, ne?" bisik Sora mengingatkan. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya manggut. Kemudian memindahtangankan adiknya kepada sang ibu. Yeoja itu sendiri meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersama dengan ayahnya. Seolah memahami, bahwa akan ada pembicaraan penting antara ayah dan anak itu.

"ada urusan dengan beberapa teman?" Jungsoo mengulang alasan yang diucapkan putranya tadi sesaat setelah istrinya berlalu bersama anak bungsunya. Kepala keluarga Park itu sedikit tersenyum kecut dengan alasan _klise_ yang diutarakan Kyuhyun beberapa detik lalu. Tetua Park itu bahkan masih belum mengalihkan atensinya dari deretan huruf di koran sore.

"eung… ya."

"urusan seperti apa?" selidik Leeteuk. Membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

"tugas sekolah." Dusta Kyuhyun.

Jungsoo tertawa masam. "tugas sekolah macam apa yang memintamu membolos? Eoh?"

 _Appa sudah tau? –_ Kyuhyun bertanya dalam hati.

Kepala keluarga Park itu membanting koran sore-nya. Membuat Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah. "ini yang kesekian kalinya kau membuat Appa kecewa, Kyuhyun-ah!" murka Jungsoo. "guru sekolahmu bahkan menelepon Appa karena kau tak masuk selama tiga hari tanpa keterangan!"

 _Ah, Appa sepertinya belum tahu._

"kau mulai balap liar lagi?" tuduh Jungsoo.

"atau kelayapan dengan _club_ motormu itu?" tuduhan kedua masih dilayangkan si kepala Keluarga Park. "kau bahkan tidak pulang ke rumah…"

"Appa… aku…"

"berikan alasan yang masuk akal, Kyuhyun-ah! Appa benar-benar muak dengan kelakuanmu ini."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. _Muak._ Entah kenapa Kyuhyun juga ingin melontarkan kata yang sama dengan semua keadaan ini. "mianhae, Appa."

"mian?"

"a-aku…"

Jungsoo benar-benar nampak gusar dengan kelakuan anak tengahnya ini. "cukup kakakmu yang menjadi pembuat onar di keluarga Park, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tidak berharap kau juga akan menuruti jejaknya."

"ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Hae hyung, Appa." Bantah Kyuhyun. Menyebut nama hyungnya.

"Jangan membantahku!" marah Jungsoo. Lelaki baya yang terkenal bijak dan sabar itu nampak kehilangan kendali. "benar-benar hal yang memalukan ketika aku mendapat telepon dari gurumu hanya karena kau membolos!" Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar sebelum akhirnya berkata, "masuk kamarmu dan renungi kesalahanmu! Appa benar-benar kecewa pada kelakuanmu!"

"tapi appa-"

"Kyuhyun-ah! Appa sungguh berharap banyak darimu, kau tau?"

Kyuhyun menunduk. Hilang sudah angan yang dipupuknya tadi saat melihat mobil ayahnya di garasi. Ah… menyebalkan, bukan? "maaf telah membuatmu kecewa, Appa." Sesal Kyuhyun. "maaf telah membuatmu malu." Kyuhyun membungkuk sebelum menyeret langkahnya menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Jungsoo menghela nafas pasrah melihat putra-nya yang berlalu dengan wajah sendu itu. "kau lihat, Ae Rin-ah...? Anak-anakmu itu benar-benar menguji kesabaranku." Kesal Jungsoo pelan. Menyebut nama mendiang istrinya dalam lirih.

Istrinya, Kang So Ra kembali menghampiri Jungsoo saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah berlalu. Menepuk pelan pundak Jungsoo seraya berujar dengan nada menegur, "kau melakukannya lagi, yeobo. Tidak bisakah kalian bicara dengan bahasa yang lebih halus?"

"ini bukan masalah bahasa, Sora-ya."

"Kyuhyun masih terlalu muda, yeobo. Kita hanya harus memberinya pengertian dengan baik. Bukan memarahinya begini. Bagaimana jika ia merasa tertekan, eoh?"

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang tanpa mengganti seragam sekolahnya. Dua malam ini ia tidak tidur dirumah, dan ranjangnya terasa agak dingin. Herannya, saat pulang, ia malah kena marah. Tak ada yang benar-benar bertanya tentang keadaannya atau dimana ia selama ini. Atau mungkin bahkan tak pernah ada yang tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tak pulang selama nyaris tiga hari ini? Bahkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ayahnya hanya seputar tuduhan –dan Kyuhyun merasa terintimidasi. Huh, lucu sekali.

Kyuhyun kembali merasakan dadanya terasa nyeri dan seluruh tulangnya berasa linu dan nyaris rontok. Ini aneh. Padahal beberapa hari terakhir ia menghabiskan waktunya di sebuah penjara khusus orang sakit. Tapi sepertinya obat-obatan itu seperti tak berfungsi lagi. Atau dokternya tengah melakukan mal praktek? Aishh... siapa yang tau kan?

"Kuyun Hyung..." bocah kecil bernama Henry itu muncul dari balik pintu, "kau bobo?"

"ajik..." jawab Kyuhyun sambil sedikit memejamkan matanya. "ada apa?"

"Henly ikut bobo dengan Kuyun hyung, boleh?"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Membuka lebar tangannya untuk menyambut Henry ke dalam pelukannya. "ayo bobo." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat bulat Henry.

Henry tertawa. Memeluk Kyuhyun dengan posesif sebelum menemani kakaknya itu tidur.

Bocah enam belas tahun itu sedikit mengerang ketika suara dering ponsel mengganggu kenyamanannya. Ia nyaris terpejam jikalau _smartphone_ itu tak mengeluarkan suara yang memekakkan telinga. _Kim Uisa._ Caller ID itu berkedip tak sabaran di display ponsel Kyuhyun. Mau tidak mau, Kyuhyun harus mengangkat panggilan itu.

 _Kau melakukannya lagi bocah tengik!_ Pekik suara di seberang tanpa tendeng aling. Suaranya yang memekakkan telinga itu membuat Kyuhyun menjauhkan ponselnya beberapa inch dari telinga. Oh, jangan lupakan bahwa orang di seberang line itu juga berteriak tanpa mengucapkan salam sebelumnya. _Kau kabur kemana sekarang, eoh?_ Sambung line seberang.

"aku dirumah. Dan… apakah ketika aku pulang kerumah, itu bisa disebut kabur?" canda Kyuhyun.

Tapi sepertinya orang di line seberang enggan menanggapi candaan jayus Kyuhyun. Terbukti, orang itu malah terdengar menghela nafas keras. _Kau lupa bahwa kau harus menjalani perawatan? Bagaimana bisa kau kabur begitu saja._

"berhentilah meracau dan bicara pelan-pelan!" ketus Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. "aku bahkan tidak bisa menangkap apa yang kau ucapkan."

 _Baiklah… baiklah…_ suara di line seberang terdengar lebih tenang, _kenapa kau pergi begitu saja dari rumah sakit, eoh?_

"Appaku pulang." Jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya.

 _Bagus!_ Kalimat itu membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit. Apanya yang bagus? _Berikan ponselmu pada appamu._

"untuk apa?"

 _Aku harus membicarakan masalah kesehatanmu padanya, bocah bodoh! Setidaknya kau harus mendapatkan pengobatan –kemo atau semacamnya. Lebih bagus jika kau bisa dioperasi segera._

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Uisa Kim, apa kau bodoh?" ejek Kyuhyun. "kau lupa dengan surat yang kuberikan padamu beberapa bulan lalu? Semua pengobatanku dihentikan, dan itu atas persetujuan Appa-ku. Wa-li syah-ku!" Kyuhyun menekan setiap suku kata diakhir kalimatnya.

Orang yang disebut sebagai Uisa Kim itu menghela nafas. _Aku tak tahu bagaimana ceritanya ayahmu bisa menandatangani itu, tapi kumohon biarkan aku berbicara dengannya untuk beberapa menit. Ini penting!_

"sepenting apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan sedikit penasaran. "kau bisa mengatakannya kepadaku, dan aku akan meneruskannya pada Appa."

 _Kyuhyunnie, aku serius._

"baiklah kalau kau tak mau mengatakannya padaku."

Kyuhyun mematikan ponselnya begitu saja. Tertawa sembari menatap ponselnya yang kini hanya menyuguhkan warna hitam. Dokter tampan itu pasti sedang mencak-mencak sekarang ini. Namun Kyuhyun mana peduli? Lagipula, dengan atau tanpa pengobatan itu, Kyuhyun merasa bahwa dirinya takkan bertahan. Jadi untuk apa?

"kka, tidur lagi Henry-ya." Ajak Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan bola mata hitam milik Henry yang menatap sayu.

.

Ini baru sekitar jam empat sore. Masih beberapa jam lagi sebelum waktu makan malam tiba, dan Henry sudah nampak mulai menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Sedikit kesusahan karena ada tangan Kyuhyun yang menimpa –memeluk- tubuhnya dengan posessive.

"Kuyun hyung, belat..." keluh Henry. Mencoba menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya agar bisa lepas dari pelukan sang Hyung yang begitu posessive.

"Kuyun hyuuuung... ayo bangun... aku tak bica begelaaaaak." Lagi- bocah itu mengeluh. Tapi nyatanya Kyuhyun tak bergeming. Bahkan ketika Henry menggelitiki Kyuhyun dengan anarkis, namja itu tetap diam saja. Namja enam belas itu masih nyaman dengan mimpinya –sepertinya.

Pada menit kedua, Henry berhasil menyeret tubuhnya keluar dari pelukan posesif Kyuhyun. Ia berniat menggoda kakaknya. Sekedar meniup telinga Kyuhyun atau menjepit hidung bangir milik sang hyung.

Bocah gembil itu baru saja akan memulai aksinya. Tapi kedua bola matanya keburu menangkap pemandangan ganjil. Mata sang hyung terpejam rapat meski bibirnya yang nampak membiru itu berkali-kali melenguh kesakitan. Keringat dingin bercucuran di sekitar dahi dan leher sang hyung.

"Kuyun hyung…" panggil Henry takut-takut. Dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki, bocah gembil itu mencoba mengguncangkan tubuh hyungnya. Berharap kakak kesayangannya itu akan bangun dan tertawa bersamanya –mengejek kelakuan konyol balita empat tahun itu. Tapi tubuh Kyuhyun masih tak bergeming. Kyuhyun terkulai lemah dengan nafas yang benar-benar tinggal satu-satu.

"Kuyun hyung…" panggil Henry lagi.

Demi Tuhan! Ia hanya bocah empat tahun. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa hyung kesayangannya itu tengah sekarat dan berhadapan dengan malaikat maut. Hingga satu tarikan nafas dari Kyuhyun menyadarkan Henry bahwa kakaknya itu membutuhkan pertolongan.

Bocah berpipi mochi itu berkaca-kaca saat Kyuhyun nampak tersedak dan memuntahkan darah meski dengan mata terpejam. Bocah itu melompat dari ranjang Kyuhyun dan menyiapkan satu tarikan nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berteriak nyaring "UMMAAAAAAAAAAA~"

Suaranya yang menggelegar sukser menarik perhatian seisi rumah.

.

Derap langkah terburu menggema di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Seorang namja dengan pakaian casualnya berjalan dengan tidak memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar. Ia tak peduli dengan apa atau siapa yang diinjaknya dan bagaimana brutalnya ia menabrak bahu-bahu yang menghalanginya. Yang ia tau, ia harus segera sampai di _emergency_ _room_ secepatnya.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah ketika pintu _emergency_ _room_ benar-benar terhampar di depan matanya. Ada wajah beberapa orang yang dikenalnya juga sedang berdiri disana. Memasang tampang-tampang suram. Melenyapkan satu-satunya harapan yang tersisa.

Pemuda itu kini menyeret langkahnya tertatih. Menuju seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang duduk termenung sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangan. Rahang pemuda itu mengeras.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyuhyunnie, Appa?" suara itu mengalun tajam. Memaksa si pria paruh baya mendongak. Menatap wajah berantakan yang kini terbasahi tetesan air mata.

Jika dalam keadaan yang berbeda, Jungsoo –si pria paruh baya itu- pasti tersenyum. Pasalnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya Donghae –namja dihadapannya itu- memanggilnya Appa setelah lima tahun mereka menjalani perang dingin. Tapi sekarang? Jangankan menarik senyum. Untuk menarik nafas saja rasanya Jungsoo tak mampu. Terlebih, nada yang digunakan Donghae seolah menyalahkannya. Menyudutkannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyuhyunnie?" Donghae mengulang pertanyaannya dengan nada yang lebih tajam. Tatapan matanya tak kalah mengintimidasi dari nada suaranya.

"Hae-ya... tenanglah." Suara seorang yeoja yang selama lima tahun ini menjadi istri Jungsoo itu terdengar lembut.

Donghae menghempaskan tangan Sora yang berniat menyentuhnya. Memandang jijik pada perempuan yang kini berstatus ibu tirinya itu. "apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun hingga dongsaengku berakhir disini sekarang, huh?"

"Hae-ya…"

"DIAMLAH!" pekik Donghae. Memandang nyalang pada wanita ayahnya itu.

Park Donghae –pemuda itu- nampak marah. Bahkan wajahnya sudah berwarna merah padam. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ada bayang berkaca di pelupuk mata itu. Hanya tinggal menghitung detik demi menunggu tanggul itu jebol.

Donghae berniat melanjutkan kalimat sarkasnya lagi. Tapi dokter itu lebih cepat keluar dari emergency room. Menampilkan raut lelah. Tampang suram yang sama seperti yang dipasang oleh beberapa orang yang menunggu di depan ruangan mengerikan itu.

"wali pasien bernama Kyuhyun?" dokter berjubah putih dengan name tag Kim Heechul itu memandang Jungsoo.

Kepala keluarga Park itu mengangguk, "saya."

Kim Uisa mengangguk. "Kyuhyun akan dipindahkan ke ICU," Katanya tanpa berbasa basi. " dan anda bisa ikuti saya."

"aku ikut juga." Sela Donghae.

Uisa Kim menatap Donghae lekat, kemudian beralih ke arah Jungsoo. Satu anggukkan dari Jungsoo dan Uisa Kim meneruskannya pada Donghae. Tanda putra sulung Park itu boleh bergabung dalam diskusi mengenai kondisi Kyuhyun.

.

.

Ayah dan anak itu digiring ke ruangan dokter Kim. Ruangan yang tak begitu besar dengan warna putih yang mendominasi. Dan dokter itu benar-benar melakukan pekerjaannya tanpa basa-basi. Setelah mempersilahkan wali Kyuhyun itu untuk duduk, ia langsung menyodorkan rekam medis Kyuhyun dalam bentuk _print out_ maupun _soft copy_ yang ada di komputernya.

"saya berharap bisa mengatakan ini lebih awal. Namun Kyuhyun tak pernah membawa walinya setiap kali melakukan pemeriksaan." Uisa Kim itu membuka pertemuannya dengan kalimat tegas dan lugas.

"pemeriksaan?" Donghae bertanya dengan alis berkerut, "maksudmu ini bukan pertama kali Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit ini? Ini bukan pertama kali ia ditangani olehmu?"

Uisa Kim nampak tersenyum menyesal. "Kyuhyun dirawat di sini kemarin. Selama dua hari –sebelum ia tiba-tiba saja kabur dari rumah sakit, sore ini. Dan kembali ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan-" Kim Uisa tak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Karena tak mendapat respon lain dari keluarga Park selain raut wajah mereka yang mulai mengeruh, Uisa Kim melanjutkan pertemuannya dengan penjelasan mengenai rekam medis yang ada di tangan tuan Jungsoo kini. "ini adalah catatan medis Kyuhyun." Dokter Kim itu menghela nafas sejenak- "ada tumor di tulang pinggul-nya."

"tumor?" Leeteuk berujar dengan nada tak percaya. "maksudmu? Apakah… tumor… _ani_ … maldo andwae…"

"tumor ganas yang menyerang tulang. Dalam istilah kedokteran, ini biasa disebut sebagai _osteosarcoma_ atau kanker tulang." Jeda- "Kyuhyun sebenarnya bisa saja memiliki kesempatan enam puluh persen jika menjalani kemoterapi, radio terapi atau bahkan operasi. Namun untuk kasus Kyuhyun, ia mengalami _lung metastatic osteosarcoma._ Dengan kata lain, kankernya sudah menyebar ke daerah paru-paru."

"kau mengetahui tentang ini?" Donghae bertanya tajam pada sang Appa.

"tidak." Lirih Leeteuk sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar. Menghapus jejak air mata yang merembes dipipi.

"sepertinya memang tak ada pihak keluarga yang mengetahui tentang ini." Sela sang dokter. "tapi entah bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan ini."

Heechul menyerahkan surat pernyataan milik Kyuhyun yang bocah itu berikan padanya setengah tahun lalu. Terbubuh tanda tangan Jungsoo lengkap dengan stempel-nya di kertas itu. Surat pernyataan bahwa Jungsoo –selaku wali Kyuhyun- menyetujui untuk menghentikan semua terapi dan pengobatan yang diperlukan Kyuhyun.

 _Maldo andwae…._

 **TBC**

Kkk… saya benar-benar gak ada kerjaan. Berani-beraninya saya publish fanfic dengan ide mainstream seperti ini _[saya benci sekali mengakui ini!]_

Kalo ada yang minat baca, saya akan teruskan.

Tapi kalau tidak berkenan, biarlah ini bulukan di FFN [ _asli, saya bakal sedih banget kalau ini dibiarkan bulukan di FFN]_

Still promote my blog : celotehkakagalau –titik- wordpress –titik- c o m

My Facebook account a.n Lilyana Yasmin

Anak baik wajib reviewwww!

Love,

Kakagalau


	2. Chapter 2

© Kakagalau proudly present

.

.

 **REWIND**

.

.

Brothership – Family – Hurt – Comfort – Angst

.

.

Plagiarism is not allowed

.

.

.

Please drop a line for my story

.

.

.

.

Suara sirine ambulance, bunyi beradu antara roda blankar dan lantai putih rumah sakit, serta jerit tangis Henry –putra bungsunya- masih bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh telinga Jungsoo. Semuanya terekam tanpa ada satu detikpun yang terlewatkan. Diputar ulang terus menerus dalam kepala pria baya itu. Seolah kaset rusak yang tak mengenal tombol stop. Memaksanya menangis, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya selama kurang dari dua puluh empat jam terakhir.

Kini, namja yang sebagian rambutnya sudah mulai beruban itu tengah memandang sedih pada tubuh pucat tak berdaya di hadapannya. Kyuhyun, anaknya yang kedua dari pernikahannya dengan mendiang Lee Ae Rin, nampak erat memejamkan mata. Tubuh ringkih itu dijejali berbagai macam selang dan kabel pasca mengalami muntah darah untuk yang ketiga kalinya hari ini. Dan sekarang, dokter bermarga Kim itu berkata bahwa putra kedua Park Jungsoo itu tengah mengalami koma.

Jungsoo meraih jemari lentik nan pucat itu. Tersenyum miris. Kapan terakhir kali ia melakukan ini pada putranya? Uh, Jungsoo sendiri bahkan tak mampu mengingatnya. Dan tangan itu... tangan itu terasa lebih kurus dari apa yang Jungsoo ingat terakhir kali.

"kau harus bangun, anak nakal!" lirih Jungsoo sambil mengusap pelan lengan putranya. "kau harus menjelaskan banyak hal pada Appa."

"banyak hal..." tangis pria baya itu nampak jatuh di pelupuk mata. Menganak sungai di pipi. "mianhe... Appa... appa mianhae..."

.

.

Jika Jungsoo memutuskan untuk menunggui Kyuhyun di kamar rawat putranya tanpa berniat untuk berpindah se-inch pun dari sana, maka Donghae lebih memilih untuk duduk di kursi tunggu. Memandang kosong sepanjang koridor seraya memeluk lututnya. Ia tak menangis. Tak menampilkan ekspressi apapun selain rahangnya mengeras menahan marah.

Ya... Donghae marah. Marah pada wanita ayahnya yang tak bisa menjaga adiknya. Marah pada ayahnya yang bisa-bisanya menyetujui surat penghentian pengobatan itu. Dan marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya tak mengetahui keadaan adiknya sendiri.

"aku senang, akhirnya kalian mengetahui hal ini." Satu suara menginterupsi lamunan Donghae. Donghae mendongak untuk melihat siapa manusia usil yang bercanda dengannya di saat seperti ini.

Dia... tunggu. Donghae mengenal namja ini sebagai salah satu sahabat Kyuhyun. Kalau tidak salah, namanya...

"Changmin. Namaku Changmin, Hae Hyung." Namja jangkung itu memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa diminta.

"benar... aku mengingatmu sebagai teman Kyuhyun." Jawab Donghae lirih.

"ya... harus aku akui bahwa bocah bodoh menyebalkan dalam ruang ICU itu adalah temanku." Changmin tertawa kecil sambil menunjuk keruang ICU. "aku senang akhirnya kalian tahu... setidaknya Kyuhyun takkan menghabiskan harinya disini dengan sendirian lagi."

"kau tau?" tanya Donghae ambigu. Changmin bahkan mengernyit bingung. Apa maksudnya? Tau soal apa? "ah, maksudku, apakah kau tau bahwa Kyuhyun... sakit?"

Changmin tersenyum getir. Mengangguk kemudian, "aku yang menemaninya setiap kali dia _check up_ atau anfal."

"jadi kau bahkan sudah tau?"

"kalian semua terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Makanya kau tak tahu adikmu sakit."

"kau benar."

Derit pintu terbuka. Menampilkan tuan Park dengan wajah kusutnya.

"kau sudah selesai?" tanya Donghae. Nada suaranya tetap tak terdengar ramah pada pria baya itu.

Jungsoo menggeleng. "kau, pulanglah. Setidaknya kau harus beristirahat."

"kau tidak berhak mengusirku." Donghae terdengar agak emosi.

"bukan begitu," tuan Park menjawab dengan nada tenang. Mengendalikan emosinya. "mungkin malam atau esok pagi aku akan membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk menjaga Kyuhyun. Oleh karenanya, istirahatlah sekarang."

Donghae nampak berfikir sejenak. Lalu kemudian mengangguk tak kentara, "baiklah."

Pemuda itu berbalik pergi, namun Jungsoo menahannya. Menggenggam tangan Donghae pelan.

"wae? Bukankah kau memintaku pulang dan beristirahat?"

"jangan kembali ke Busan. Jangan menginap di hotel. Pulanglah ke rumah..." wajah tuan Park nampak memelas ketika mengatakan itu.

Donghae berniat menolak dengan keras, namun Changmin menyela dengan cepat. "ide bagus." Kata Changmin sambil tersenyum ke arah Donghae. "bisakah aku ikut?" pinta Changmin. "ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu."

.

Donghae memutuskan untuk ke rumah keluarga Park bersama Changmin. Kini, pemuda itu tengah mengitari mansion keluarga Park. Melihat-lihat tentang beberapa hal yang tidak berubah dari rumah lamanya itu. Guci kesayangan mendiang nyonya Park masih di tempatnya. Kebun kecil di halaman belakang juga masih disana dengan beberapa bunga yang dulu pernah ditanam sang umma. Begitu juga dengan kolam ikan kesayangan Donghae. Tempat itu nampak bersih dan terawat meski Donghae jarang sekali –atau bahkan tidak pernah- pulang. Dan dari semuanya, ada satu hal yang benar-benar disukainya dari rumah itu. Kenyataan bahwa tak ada siapapun yang berani memindahkan foto keluarganya dari ruang utama mansion Park membuat hatinya menghangat. Foto berukuran besar yang berisikan potret Jungsoo, Kyuhyun, mendiang sang ibu, dan dirinya sendiri masih terpajang apik di sana. Ya, meski harus Donghae akui bahwa ada beberapa foto wanita ayahnya dan anaknya yang menghiasi beberapa nakas, tapi setidaknya potret asli keluarga Park masih di singgasananya.

"bukankah aku pernah berjanji padamu, Hae-ya." Seorang yeoja mengganggu lamunan Donghae. Istri ayahnya itu menyodorkan dua cangkir teh melati yang asapnya masih mengepul harum. "aku tak akan merebut tempat ibumu."

Donghae menatap cangkir teh itu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Kang Sora –yeoja itu- memandang teduh pada anak suaminya. Tersenyum perih mengingat hubungan mereka yang tak pernah baik selama lima tahun ini. "Ae Rin akan tetap jadi ibumu. Dan Jungsoo akan selamanya menjadi ayahmu. Kau tak perlu merasa cemburu dan tersaingi."

Donghae tau. Sangat tahu bahwa lima tahun ini adalah sebuah kesalahpahaman. Ia mengabaikan ayahnya. Menolak untuk menerima perempuan yang dicintai ayahnya setelah ibu kandungnya sendiri meninggal. Dan yang paling parah, ia mengabaikan adiknya. Ia merasa berdosa karena tidak tahu sama sekali bahwa adiknya begitu menderita selama ini. Kakak macam apa dia ini, eoh?

"aku ingin ke kamar Kyuhyun." Tegas Donghae, tanpa merespon kalimat ibu tirinya sebelumnya.

Sora mengangguk. "kamarnya masih di atas," katanya seraya menunjuk ke lantai dua. "perlu ku antar?"

"biar aku yang mengantarnya, ahjumma." Potong Changmin.

Ah... sepertinya dua orang itu nyaris lupa, bahwa ada Changmin diantara mereka.

.

Donghae berdiri cukup lama di ambang pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Memperhatikan beberapa benda yang mengisi kamar itu. Meja belajar lengkap dengan perangkat komputer. Lemari kaca berukuran cukup ramping yang berisikan beberapa action figure dan piala. Lemari pakaian. Ranjang –dan beberapa furniture lainnya.

"kau ingat ini?" tanya Changmin pada sebuah syal biru yang tersampir di capstok.

Donghae tampak mengingat-ingat lama. Sebelum akhirnya meringis sedih – tersenyum namun terluka karena berhasil mengingat benda itu.

 **February, 2015**

 _Changmin –sahabat dekat Kyuhyun- masih menunggui namja pucat itu di salah satu pembaringan di kamar rawat rumah sakit. Ia harus memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun tak melepas infus yang kini menempel di tangannya. Sebelumnya, mereka baru saja merayakan ulang tahun Kyuhyun yang ke enam belas dengan sebuah cake kecil berhias lilin. Dan beberapa detik setelah Kyuhyun meniup lilinnya, pemuda itu jatuh pingsan._

 _Changmin sudah tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sakit parah. Changmin juga tahu bahwa tak satupun keluarga Kyuhyun yang mengetahui tentang sakit Kyuhyun ini. Sialnya, Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ia akan bunuh diri jika Changmin sampai mengatakan ini pada siapapun –termasuk keluarga Kyuhyun. Huh... tidakkah Kyuhyun itu menyebalkan?_

" _kau harus beristirahat!" tegur Changmin saat melihat sahabatnya itu masih terjaga. Sibuk menatap dinding putih rumah sakit yang membosankan. "Kim Uisa bisa marah-marah nanti."_

" _aku sedang beristirahat selama beberapa jam ini, Min-ah." Gerutu Kyuhyun dengan suara seraknya. Tubuhnya –terutama bagian pinggang ke bawah terasa linu dan sakit. "kau kira aku berbaring begini sejak tadi itu sedang apa?"_

" _tapi kau masih terjaga!"_

 _Kyuhyun mengeluh keras. "Kim Uisa memintaku beristirahat, Min. Bukan tidur!"_

 _Giliran Changmin yang kini mendengus. "kau selalu membantah omonganku." Kesal Changmin yang tak ditanggapi apapun oleh Kyuhyun._

" _Kyu... haruskah aku menelepon Appamu?" tanya Changmin. "atau Hae hyung?"_

" _Appa sedang di Amerika bersama istrinya dan Henry. Hae hyung –seingatku ia masih di Busan untuk melakukan penelitian skripsinya."_

" _lalu ayahmu –sedang apa ia di Amerika? Liburan? Honeymoon ke dua?"_

" _perjalanan bisnis. Seperti biasa." Jawab Kyuhyun tak peduli._

" _dan melupakan ulang tahunmu?" sindir Changmin. "ayah yang baik."_

" _jangan katakan apapun tentang ayahku, Chwang." Tegur Kyuhyun. "kau tak mengenalnya!"_

" _lalu siapa yang mengenalnya? Kau?" kesal Changmin. "huh, menggelikan sekali. Ayahmu itu bahkan..."_

" _hentikan kalimatmu disana, Shim! Kenapa kau sebegitu merendahkan ayahku?" Kyuhyun balik emosi. "Kau kira ayahku selama ini bekerja keras karena siapa jika bukan demi aku dan Hae hyung, eoh?"_

 _Changmin menggendikkan bahu. "untuk istri barunya? Atau adik tirimu itu?" sarkas Changmin, "bisa jadi, kan?"_

" _orang tuamu menyedihkan, Kyu! Dia bahkan tak tau anaknya sekarat disini. Hampir mati!"_

" _diamlah, Chwang!" hardik Kyuhyun. Setetes air mata jatuh dari pria berkulit pucat itu. Bukan tak terima karena Changmin baru saja mengatai ayahnya. Tapi karena apa yang diucapkan Changmin memang benar. Ayahnya memang menyedihkan dan tak peka._

 _Kyuhyun menarik selimutnya. Berniat memejamkan mata saja karena terlalu lelah mendengarkan kalimat pedas Changmin. Tapi tak berapa lama, ponsel Kyuhyun berdering. Menunjukkan satu kontak yang tengah melakukan panggilan pada nomor Kyuhyun._

" _yeoboseyo, Hae hyung,,,," sapa Kyuhyun riang. Entah kemana perginya suara kodok Kyuhyun beberapa menit lalu._

" _kau dimana?" tanya Donghae._

" _aku... di tempat teman." Bohong Kyuhyun._

" _aah... Akankah kita merayakan ulang tahunmu hari ini?"_

" _kau ada waktu? Kau sudah pulang dari Busan?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan antusias._

" _aku akan mencoba menyiapkan waktu untuk Kyuhyun si manja." Canda Donghae. "dan... aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Mungkin petang nanti baru sampai Seoul."_

" _ah... bagus!" Kyuhyun terdengar sangat bahagia. "bagaimana kalau kau pulang?"_

" _hey. Aku kan memang akan pulang."_

" _maksudku, pulang ke rumah. Rumah kita."_

" _Kyu..." suara di seberang terdengar memelas._

" _Appa sedang tak dirumah. Kau pulang ya?" bujuk Kyuhyun. "kita rayakan ulang tahunku dirumah. Aku akan meminta Bibi Han memasakkan sup rumput laut."_

" _baiklah..." kata Donghae pasrah. "pastikan orang itu dan wanitanya benar-benar tak dirumah! Aku akan sampai disana sore nanti."_

" _ay-ay captain!"_

 _Klik. Sambungan telepon diputus. Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari ranjang pesakitannya._

" _kau mau kemana?" Changmin menghentikan Kyuhyun yang bangun dari ranjangnya dengan terburu._

" _pulang." Kyuhyun tertawa. Lenyap sudah kekesalannya beberapa detik lalu._

" _pulang kemana, bodoh? Kau masih harus menjalani perawatan!"_

" _aku akan merayakan ulang tahunku dengan Hae hyung." Kata Kyuhyun sambil melepas infusnya dengan paksa._

" _Yak! Park Kyuhyun, kau gila?" amuk Changmin._

" _sekali ini saja." Kyuhyun melancarkan puppy eyesnya. "aku akan kembali meneruskan terapi menjijikan ini lain kali. Sekali ini saja, bantu aku keluar. Aku harus menemui Hae Hyung." Namja pucat itu memohon._

 _Changmin menghela nafas. Memalingkan wajah sejenak sebelum akhirnya membantu sahabatnya itu untuk kabur._

 _._

 _Kyuhyun tak langsung ke rumah pasca kabur dari rumah sakit. Ia memohon pada Changmin untuk mengantarnya ke swalayan terdekat sebelum kembali ke mansion Park. Membeli setumpuk bahan makanan dan cemilan._

 _Sesekali Kyuhyun akan meminta pendapat Changmin mengenai makanan yang akan dimasukkannya ke dalam trolley. "menurutmu Hae hyung akan menyukai ini?" atau "Chwang, apakah snack ini enak?" dan juga, "Chwang, apa makanan ini sedang promo? Coba kau cek harganya!" ya... begitu terus selama beberapa menit. Seperti ibu rumah tangga saja._

 _Herannya, Kyuhyun berkeliling swalayan itu tanpa terlihat lelah sama sekali. Ia bahkan meninggalkan kruknya di rumah sakit. Padahal biasanya, penderita osteosarcoma akan mengalami kesulitan berjalan. Dan namja pucat itu tak mengeluh merasa sakit sekalipun jalannya sedikit limbung dan berpegangan erat pada beberapa display makanan. Ih... aneh sekali! Padahal Changmin sendiri merasa kakinya nyaris putus karena lelah berkeliling menemani Kyuhyun belanja. Tapi, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun terlihat baik-baik saja?_

 _Changmin menemani Kyuhyun dan bibi Han memasak. Aroma makanan sudah menguar dan Kyuhyun sedang sibuk menata beberapa kudapan itu di meja. Ia tak ingin di bantu. Pelayan hanya boleh membantunya memasak makanan –karena Kyuhyun tak bisa memasak. Selebihnya, Kyuhyun akan melakukan semuanya sendiri. Bahkan Changmin tak diizinkan menyentuh mangkuk dan piring saji._

 _Hari sudah sore. Langit jingga berubah jadi sedikit pekat. Saat itu pula, Kyuhyun mendengarkan sebuah pertengkaran kecil di depan mansionnya._

 _Changmin bisa melihat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi. Bertanya ada apa dengan gerakan bibir tanpa suara._

 _Sedikit tertatih, Kyuhyun menghampiri asal suara. Ada Donghae dan Tuan Park Jungsoo di sana. Tengah adu mulut. Aih, bagaimana bisa ayahnya itu pulang lebih cepat dari perkiraan?_

" _Kyuhyun bilang kau tak ada dirumah." Suara ketus Donghae terdengar samar di telinga Kyuhyun._

" _aku kembali lebih cepat. Dan sangat senang melihatmu ada disini, Hae-ya." Jungsoo membalas dengan ramah. "kau kemari untuk mampir? Atau untuk tinggal?" ah, setidaknya ia ingin sedikit memperbaiki hubungannya dengan anak sulungnya itu, kan._

 _Donghae mendengus. "aku bahkan takkan sudi mampir jika tau sampah ini masih menjejakkan kakinya di mansion Park!" si sulung Park itu menatap tajam pada wanita ayahnya._

" _Donghae-ya!" suara lirih Kang Sora kini mengalun terseok angin. Yeoja itu erat mendekap putranya yang tengah terlelap. Membiarkan air matanya menganak sungai di pipi._

" _cih, bahkan sekarang sampah ini berani menyebut namaku. Membuatku makin jijik saja!"_

 _PLAAK!_

 _Tamparan Jungsoo mendarat sempurna di pipi sang sulung. "kalimatmu lebih sampah sekarang ini, Park Donghae."_

" _siapa peduli, huh? Kau bahkan sudah tak berhak mengatur hidupku lagi, tuan Park!" ujar Donghae. Jelas raut wajahnya tak nampak penyesalan sama sekali. "dan margaku tak lagi Park. Aku sudah mengajukan ke pengadilan untuk menggunakan marga ibuku!"_

 _Kyuhyun yang mendengarkan itu menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Kakaknya bahkan bertindak sejauh itu karena tak bisa menerima ibu tirinya? Huh, sulit dipercaya. Kaki Kyuhyun bahkan menjadi lemas karena mendengar banyak omong kosong hari ini. Tapi dia tak boleh kambuh di suasana tegang seperti ini. Tidak saat ini._

" _gwaenchana?" Changmin bertanya sambil berbisik. Menopang Kyuhyun yang hampir saja tersungkur._

" _eung." Kyuhyun tersenyum masam. Bocah itu kemudian menghampiri Hae Hyungnya sebelum kakaknya itu melangkah terlalu jauh._

" _kau mau kemana?"_

" _pulang."_

" _tapi kau sudah di rumah."_

 _Donghae tak menanggapi. Menyerahkan jinjingannya pada Kyuhyun dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Ya... hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah, Donghae pergi begitu saja tanpa sempat merayakan ulang tahun Kyuhyun. Tuan Park yang membanting pintu –menutup pintu kamarnya dengan wajah marah. Dan nyonya Kang Sora yang memutuskan untuk mengurung diri di kamar putranya, Henry. Mereka semua sibuk dengan kemarahannya masing-masing. Mengabaikan panggilan Kyuhyun yang memintanya untuk makan bersama. Kyuhyun bahkan mencoba menghubungi Donghae. Namun ponsel itu tak aktif. Hanya kotak suara yang menimpali panggilan Kyuhyun. Menyedihkan._

 _Kyuhyun menatap sajian di meja makan dengan wajah sedih. Ia sudah berusaha keras menyiapkan semua ini. Dan seluruh usahanya sia-sia. Sup rumput laut –makanan khas saat ulang tahun- itu tak lagi kelihatan sedap. Bahkan beberapa aroma makanan itu seakan mengaduk perut Kyuhyun. Mual._

" _kau baik-baik saja?" Changmin bertanya dengan raut khawatir. Ia tak suka membiarkan Kyuhyun berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Tertekan. Hal itu benar-benar tak baik untuk Kyuhyun. "kau ingin kita kembali ke rumah sakit?" tawar Changmin._

" _gwaenchana, Min-ah." Kata Kyuhyun sambil berusaha tersenyum, "sepertinya mereka tak akan bergabung. Bisakah kita makan sekarang saja?"_

 _Changmin nampak diam. Tak merespon apapun. Rahang Changmin sedikit mengeras. Namja itu benci melihat senyum pura-pura terpatri di wajah pucat Kyuhyun._

 _Pada akhirnya, Changmin yang tak tahan dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun itu menghampiri sahabatnya. Memeluknya tanpa diminta. Dan Changmin bersumpah, bahwa ia bisa merasakan bahu Kyuhyun bergetar dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun menangis tanpa suara. Tanpa isakan._

" _kau tak harus berpura-pura kuat. Jangan berpura-pura kuat..." pinta Changmin._

" _an-gwaenchana, Min-ah. Aku tidak baik-baik saja." Lirih Kyuhyun, "rasanya aku ingin mati saja."_

.

.

"ini hadiah dariku, bukan?" Donghae bertanya saat ia mengenali benda itu. Hadiahnya untuk Kyuhyun –yang bahkan tak ia berikan dengan cara yang benar. Matanya berkabut.

Changmin mengangguk meng-iya-kan. "ia sedang sakit, namun tetap memaksakan diri untuk menyiapkan semuanya. Meski pada akhirnya semuanya sia-sia."

"kau harusnya tau betapa sedihnya aku saat itu, hyung." Ujar Changmin sambil menyentuh syal biru itu. Syal itu adalah isi kado yang di berikan Donghae untuk Kyuhyun. Namja itu mengamati ekspresi Donghae. Dan ya... seperti yang bisa ditebak. Donghae nampak hancur dengan cerita sederhana Changmin.

"Kyuhyun –si bodoh itu... adikmu... berkata bahwa ia ingin mati. Dan ia mengucapkan itu di hari ulang tahunnya sendiri." Sambung Changmin.

"Ah... kau tau ini, hyung?" tanya Changmin sambil menunjuk sebuah piala yang dimenangkan Kyuhyun di perlombaan terakhir yang diikutinya. Membuat pandangan Donghae beralih pada sebuah lemari kaca yang berisi beberapa piala dan action figure itu.

.

 **March, 2015**

 _Sejak hari ulang tahun Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Donghae tak lagi pernah bertemu. Donghae nampaknya mengganti nomor ponselnya. Tak membalas beberapa pesan Kyuhyun di sosial media. Donghae bahkan tak lagi tinggal di flat yang lama. Pemuda itu sudah pindah dan membungkam semua informasi sehingga Kyuhyun tak tau dimana hyung-nya itu sekarang._

 _Dan hari ini, setiap atlet dari masing-masing sekolah se-Korea Selatan sedang dalam arena adu gengsi. Hanya yang terbaiklah yang akan menang. Ada beberapa cabang olah raga yang akan dilombakan pada olimpiade hari ini. Basket, anggar, atletik, renang, voli, dan lain sebagainya. Kyuhyun sendiri mengisi cabang loncat tinggi._

 _Kyuhyun mungkin tak bisa menghubungi Donghae untuk meminta hyungnya datang. Mengingat bahwa Donghae bahkan tak membalas satupun pesan yang dilayangkannya. Namun ia tetap tersenyum manis. Menatap pintu masuk gelanggang olahraga. Dan itu semua karena kepala keluarga Park. Park Jungsoo._

 _Ayahnya janji untuk menyaksikan pertandingannya hari ini. Jadi, sejak beberapa minggu lalu Kyuhyun benar-benar berlatih keras. Bahkan melupakan segala kesakitan dan terapi yang sedang dijalaninya. Mengabaikan rasa linu dan sakit yang bersarang di sekitaran kakinya. Ia tak peduli bahwa semalaman usai latihan ia takkan bisa tidur karena sakit luar biasa pada tulangnya. Ia hanya ingin membuat ayahnya bangga. Ia tak ingin ayahnya kecewa saat menyaksikan pertandingannya nanti. Setidaknya, jika ini adalah perlombaannya yang terakhir kali, Kyuhyun ingin menyuguhkan medali sebelum dirinya berhenti dari palang tiang itu._

 _Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar saat upacara pembukaan baru saja dimulai. Display itu berkedip memunculkan nama kontak yang sangat dikenal Kyuhyun. Appa. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun mengangkat telepon itu._

" _yeoboseyo Appa."_

" _ah, Kyuhyun-ah... Appa rasa Appa akan sedikit terlambat untuk menyaksikan pertandinganmu." Ujar suara di seberang._

" _eoh?"_

" _Appa terjebak macet, Kyu." Jelasnya. "tapi jangan khawatir, Appa, Umma dan Henry pasti datang menonton. Ummamu sudah berangkat dari rumah. Ia sedang dijalan- dan ia sebentar lagi pasti sampai."_

" _ya, hati-hatilah dijalan, Appa."_

" _eung."_

 _Dan sambungan telepon diputus begitu saja. Tanpa ucapan seperti_ "selamat bertanding"; "semoga sukses!" _atau semacamnya._

 _Kyuhyun sesekali menatap ke arah kursi penonton di sela pertandingannya. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati Sora Umma, Henry juga Changmin –sahabatnya- duduk di bangku penonton untuk mendukungnya. Namun iris hitam itu tak bisa berbohong. Ada gores luka tak terungkapkan disana. Ayahnya –Park Jungsoo- tak datang ke gedung olah raga itu, bahkan hingga Kyuhyun berhasil memenangkan pertandingannya._

Appa tak bisa datang, Kyu. Seorang klien meminta jadwal meeting dilanjutkan. Mian, ne?

 _Begitulah sebaris pesan singkat yang diterima Kyuhyun dari ponsel Jungsoo. Ayahnya sibuk. Harusnya Kyuhyun tau itu. Tapi ia tetap berharap bahwa ayahnya memiliki sedikit saja waktu. Ia selalu berharap, bahwa ia akan punya tempat berbagi nanti._

.

"aku sangat membenci ayahmu, Hae hyung." Adu Changmin sambil menatap foto Kyuhyun dan medalinya di perlombaan terakhir. Memegang foto itu dan membuka plastik pembungkusnya.

"aku juga." Timpal Donghae. "aku membenci si Park bodoh itu."

"kau juga Park, Donghae hyung bodoh!" balas Changmin. "dan aku juga membencimu, Hae hyung. Aku membenci kalian semua yang menempatkan sahabatku pada posisi tidak menyenangkan begini." Air mata itu berderai. Changmin si cengeng itu menangis. "aku membenci dirimu..."

 _Ya,,, dan aku juga membenci diriku sendiri. –_ batin Donghae. Frustasi dan putus asa. Ia menatap sebaris derert hangul di balik foto kemenangan itu

 _Ini yang terakhir,,, aku menyerah._

Itu adalah tulisan tangan Kyuhyun.

 _._

 **Still on March, 2015**

 _Kyuhyun pikir ia akan punya waktu. Punya waktu untuk mengatakan pada ayah atau Hae hyungnya tentang penyakitnya. Kyuhyun pikir, ia akan punya kesempatan. Kesempatan untuk merasakan kembali hangatnya keluarga seperti saat ibunya belum meninggal dulu. Kyuhyun pikir, semuanya akan kembali ke tempatnya semula. Ia punya ayah, punya ibu, punya hyung, dan bonusnya –ia punya dongsaeng._

 _Tapi setelah lima tahun berlalu, semuanya semakin rumit. Ayah yang semakin menyibukkan diri di kantor. Hyung yang tak pernah akur dengan istri baru ayah. Ibu tirinya yang tertekan dengan keadaanya sendiri, dan akhirnya Kyuhyun, yang juga tertinggal sendirian._

 _Kyuhyun tak pernah membenci istri baru ayahnya. Kyuhyun, dengan segenap hatinya berbahagia ketika ayahnya kembali tersenyum –meski wanita itu bukan ibu kandungnya. Kyuhyun tak apa, toh Kyuhyun sudah bertekad untuk menerima perempuan yang dicintai ayahnya. Tapi Donghae tidak begitu. Donghae belum bisa berpaling dari hangatnya pelukan sang ibu; betapa nikmatnya masakan sang ibu; dan lain sebagainya. Donghae tak pernah bisa menerima istri baru ayahnya itu. Karena baginya, wanita itu akan merebut posisi ibunya sebagai nyonya Park._

 _Kyuhyun lelah. Lelah dengan semua yang harus dihadapinya. Lelah dengan keluarganya. Lelah dengan sakitnya. Ia bahkan beberapa kali kesulitan dengan langkahnya. Terjaga sepanjang malam sendirian karena sakit yang menyerangnya bertubi-tubi. Hingga akhirnya, usai olimpiade cabang loncat tinggi tingkat nasional, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari regu atletik di sekolahnya. Dan ia juga melakukan keputusan gila lainnya._

 _._

" _aku akan berhenti melakukan terapi." Kyuhyun berujar tegas pada pria berjubah putih di hadapannya. Changmin yang saat itu mengantar Kyuhyun check up –seperti biasanya- membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Tak percaya dengan ucapan gila Kyuhyun barusan._

 _Pria di hadapan Kyuhyun itu terdengar mendengus kasar sambil tetap membolak balik kertas yang berisi rekam medis pasiennya. "kau mabuk?" sindir orang itu. "aku kira kau masih enam belas tahun dan tak boleh meminum minuman keras."_

" _aku sadar seutuhnya, Kim Uisa."_

 _Orang yang dipanggil Kim Uisa itu nyaris melempar dokumen yang dipegangnya ke arah si pasien –Kyuhyun. Emosinya kadang bisa sampai di ubun-ubun jika sudah berbicara dengan bocah pucat itu. "lalu apa yang kau bicarakan barusan, eoh?" kesal Kim Uisa. "aku harusnya sudah bertemu dengan walimu. Membicarakan mengenai keputusan operasi yang bisa kita lakukan sebelum kanker itu menyebar lebih jauh." Jeda- "tapi kau malah bilang akan berhenti terapi? Kyuhyun-ah, kau gila?"_

 _Kyuhyun menggendikkan bahu. "aku waras." Katanya tak acuh._

" _Kyuhyun-ah! Osteosarcoma yang kau derita itu mengalami metastatic. Kankermu sudah menyerang paru-paru! Demi Tuhan, Park Kyuhyun –apakah kau berencana bunuh diri dengan ini semua, eoh?" namja tampan sekaligus cantik itu mengusap wajahnya dengan agak kasar. Kesal sekali dengan kelakuan pasien bengalnya itu. "jika tak memungkinkan operasi, setidaknya kau jangan menghentikan kemoterapimu."_

 _Kyuhyun melirik Changmin sekilas. "Chwang, keluarlah sebentar. Aku benar-benar butuh bicara dengan Kim Uisa." Pinta Kyuhyun._

 _Changmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menyelidik. Apalagi yang direncanakan bocah pucat itu, eoh? Changmin sungguh tak bisa menebak jalan pikiran Kyuhyun sama sekali. Changmin kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Kim Uisa. Kim Uisa mengangguk. Memohon agar Changmin memberi mereka privasi untuk berbicara berdua._

" _jadi, sudah berapa jauh perkembangan penyakitku ini, Kim Uisa?" Kyuhyun melancarkan pertanyaan pertamanya sepeninggal Changmin dari ruangan itu._

 _Kim Heechul, si Uisa itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum membuka catatan medis terakhir milik Kyuhyun. "kau lihat ini?" ujarnya seraya menampilkan sebuah foto rontgen. "sel-sel kanker itu sudah menyebar di bagian paru-paru. Cukup jauh dari sumber awal kankernya."_

" _lalu bagaimana?" Kyuhyun menatap sedih. "apa aku akan mati begitu saja?"_

" _Kyuhyun-ah... kau masih bisa menjalankan kemoterapi. Atau mungkin kita bisa melakukan operasi pengangkatan sel kanker itu."_

" _Kim Uisa... bagaimana jika aku ingin melakukan operasi untuk penyakitku?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada lirih dan sedih. "maksudku... apa... eum... aku..."_

" _sebenarnya kau bisa saja melakukannya tanpa di ketahui orang tuamu. Maksudku, jika ada wali yang bersedia bertanggung jawab dan menandatangani beberapa dokumen rumah sakit, kita bisa segera menjadwalkan operasi."_

" _lalu jika aku ingin berhenti?"_

" _kau juga tetap harus mendapatkan tanda tangan asli dari walimu. Cap stempel. Membuat surat pernyataan untuk menghentikan terapi, kemo dan lain sebagainya. Dengan begitu takkan ada tuntutan di kemudian hari kepada pihak rumah sakit karena menghentikan pengobatanmu." Kim Uisa menjelaskannya tanpa sadar._

" _jadi, aku bisa menghentikan semua terapiku jika wali-ku memberikan persetujuannya?"_

" _ya." Uisa Kim itu menjawab dengan cepat. Sangat cepat sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari apa yang ia katakan, "MWO? Kyuhyun-ah, kau tidak berniat untuk..."_

" _aku akan mengantarkan surat pernyataan itu minggu depan. Lengkap dengan tanda tangan ayahku –dan cap stempelnya, tentu saja." Tutur Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "aku pergi dulu, Uisa Kim..." sambung bocah pucat itu. Melambai manis pada seorang dokter di hadapannya._

 _._

 _Kyuhyun sedang membereskan rambutnya yang basah. Mengenakan seragamnya dengan rapi. Dari sebuah kaca di hadapannya, ia bisa melihat pantulan surat persetujuan yang ia taruh begitu saja di meja nakas dekat tempat tidur. Ini sudah lewat lima hari. Dan Kyuhyun belum menemukan cara untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan ayahnya. Kyuhyun masih meragu, apakah keputusannya untuk menghentikan terapi adalah sesuatu yang tepat atau salah. Lagipula, sebenarnya Kyuhyun berharap bahwa ayah atau hyungnya menyadari kondisinya dan menghentikan tingkah gila Kyuhyun. Tapi rasanya semua itu tak mungkin._

 _Kyuhyun mengambil kertas itu dan melesakkannya ke dalam ransel. Bergegas ke ruang makan untuk bergabung sarapan bersama keluarga kecilnya._

" _taruh dulu ponselmu, Tuan Park." Kang Sora terdengar bersuara. Menyindir suaminya yang sibuk dengan dering ponsel saat di meja makan._

 _Jungsoo –suami Kang Sora itu melancarkan gerak bibir tak kentara. Meminta sang istri untuk bersabar dan membiarkannya menerima telepon sebentar._

" _Appa... aku... eung... butuh tanda tanganmu..." ujar Kyuhyun beberapa detik setelah Park Jungsoo selesai dengan ponselnya._

" _untuk apa?"_

 _Haish... benar. Untuk apa? Kyuhyun tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa tanda tangan ayahnya itu akan ia gunakan untuk menghentikan terapinya, kan? "a-aku... diminta untuk mengikuti olimpiade internasional." Bohong Kyuhyun. "cabang loncat tinggi."_

" _itu kedengarannya bagus." Nyonya Park yang baru itu terdengar memuji. "Umma suka sekali dengan penampilanmu saat lomba beberapa hari lalu itu."_

 _Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk._

 _Jungsoo menaikkan alisnya. "benarkah putraku sehebat itu?" goda Jungsoo._

" _huh... makanya, sesekali hadirlah jika aku mengikuti lomba." Kyuhyun pura-pura kesal. Hal ini terlihat dari senyum hangat yang masih dilayangkan Kyuhyun."kau harusnya lihat bagaimana mempesonanya aku, Appa."_

 _Jungsoo tertawa. "ya... ya... ya... Appa bangga padamu. Selama kau tak lagi melakukan balapan liar, membolos dan melakukan hal-hal lain yang mencoreng nama keluarga Park." Sindir kepala keluarga Park itu. "jadi, biar Appa lihat surat pernyataan itu, eung?"_

Mati aku! Bagaimana jika tuan Appa membaca isi suratnya? Bagaimana jika –ah, chankaman, bukankah itu lebih baik? Bukankah jika Appa membacanya, Appa akan tau –dan mungkin akan menghentikanku melakukan tindakan ini? – _batin Kyuhyun._

 _Kyuhyun menyodorkan suratnya. Hati kecilnya berharap bahwa ayahnya akan membacanya._

 _Kertas persetujuan itu berpindah tangan. Jungsoo baru saja akan membacanya, namun dering ponsel lebih dulu mengganggunya. Membuat Kyuhyun harus bersabar sejenak sebelum sang ayah membaca suratnya._

" _yeoboseyo... eung. Ye... oh? –ah, tunggu- MWO? Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana."_

 _Entah apa yang diperbincangkan Appanya dalam telepon. Namun seketika ayahnya itu jadi terburu dan tak sempat menyelesaikan sarapannya._

" _Appa, surat persetujuanku?" tanya Kyuhyun._

 _Jungsoo yang sudah bergegas meninggalkan ruang makan itu menepuk dahinya pelan. "ah, kau benar! Berikan pulpenmu. Appa akan menandatanganinya."_

 _Kyuhyun menyodorkan pulpen seperti yang diminta ayahnya. Dan tanda tangan Jungsoo terbubuh disana. Jungsoo menuliskan tanda tangannya begitu saja tanpa membaca surat persetujuan itu –selain kalimat_ surat pernyataan _. Kyuhyun, bocah itu tersenyum –menangis dalam hati. Menyadari bahwa ayahnya bahkan tak memperhatikan dengan baik surat yang disodorkannya._

" _sudah." Kata Jungsoo kembali menyerahkan dua lembar kertas yang kesemuanya terbubuh tanda tangannya sendiri. "aku pergi dulu."_

" _Appa..." Panggil Kyuhyun._ Aku sakit –aku akan mati karena itu. _Sesungguhnya Kyuhyun berniat mengucapkan itu. Namun yang keluar dari bibirnya malah, "dimana kau menyimpan stempelmu? Surat persetujuan ini harus di stempel."_

" _di laci meja nomor tiga di sebelah kiri. Kau cari saja di sebelah sana."_

" _eum. Gomawo..." kata Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan ayahnya yang pergi terburu-buru dengan diantar sang istri hingga ke ambang pintu mansion Park._

 _Kyuhyun menuju ruang kerja ayahnya. Mengambil stempel yang terletak di tempat yang ayahnya katakan._

 _Sekali lagi Kyuhyun membaca surat dihadapannya. Hatinya sakit menyadari bahwa tanda tangan ayahnya benar-benar ada disana. Rasanya seperti ada duri di tenggorokannya dan menghalangi jalan nafasnya. Ini menyakitkan. Bahkan rasanya lebih menyakitkan daripada ketika Uisa Kim mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun menderita osteosarcoma._

" _aku... berharap banyak padamu, Appa." Sedih Kyuhyun. "tapi ini sudah berakhir, kan?"_

 _Air mata menetes satu-satu. Basah. Bahkan tetesan itu menodai sudut kertas persetujuan itu. Tapi, bukankah ini semua yang diinginkan kau inginkan? Lalu, kenapa kau menangis, bocah bodoh?_

" _Appa... saranghae..." katanya sambil membiarkan cap merah dari stempel ayahnya itu menempel di kertas persetujuannya._

 _Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel di jas seragamnya. Menekan satu nomor yang sudah dihafalnya._

" _Uisa Kim, ayo bertemu. Aku sudah mendapatkan tanda tangan Appa." Ujar Kyuhyun ketika panggilan itu tersambung._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Donghae kembali menatap sekeliling kamar Kyuhyun. Air mata itu bahkan tak bisa di tahan lagi. Berdesakan di pelupuk mata untuk segera turun. Namja sulung Park itu membuka laci paling atas meja nakas di samping ranjang tidur Kyuhyun. Ada beberapa botol obat di dalam laci itu. Tujuh? Delapan? Tidak, ada dua belas botol obat di dalam laci itu. Donghae bergidik ngeri membayangkan adiknya menelan pil-pil busuk itu. Adiknya... pasti sangat menderita karena ini semua, kan? Donghae menyesali bahwa dirinya tak berada di sisi Kyuhyun. Terlebih, ia malah memutuskan kontak dengan adiknya. Pindah dari Seoul dan menetap di Busan. Ini menyakitkan. Sebenarnya kakak macam apa kau Park Donghae?

Donghae mulai sesegukan. Matanya yang berkabut itu menangkap sesuatu yang menarik. Sebuah kertas yang sudah terkepal menjadi bentuk bola dan foto keluarganya itu ada disana. Terimpit botol-botol kaca berwarna cokelat. Donghae mencoba membereskan kertas itu. Kau tau apa itu? Ah... itu sebuah _copy_ dari surat pernyataan yang Kyuhyun buat beberapa bulan lalu. Sudah tak berbentuk. Robek dan rusak disana-sini. Tapi Donghae masih bisa mendapati jejak air mata di sana. Donghae beralih pada selembar foto itu. Foto usang ketika Kyuhyun masih sangat kecil. Foto yang penuh dengan tawa.

 _Kita pernah bahagia._

 _Pernah tertawa bersama sama_

 _Pernah..._

 _Jadi, bagaimana sekarang?_

 _Semuanya berubah saat kau pergi._

 _Umma, bogoshipposeoyo._

Donghae tak mampu menahan perasaannya lagi. Hangul yang ditulis Kyuhyun di balik foto itu benar-benar menyakiti Donghae. Isak itu makin keras kini. Ia merasa kaki-kakinya menjadi lemas. Hingga akhirnya pemuda itu jatuh terduduk. Menangis. Mendekap selembar foto ke dalam dada. Menangis dengan suara yang menyakitkan. Membungkuk menahan sesak yang membuatnya merasa nyaris mati. Ia tak tahu selama ini keegoisannya benar-benar menyakiti adiknya. Ia sungguh tak tahu, bahwa selama ini Kyuhyunnya –adik kesayangannya menderita sendirian.

"mian... mianhae... mianhaeyo..." isak Donghae. Dengan sesak dan suara terputus-putus. "mianhaeyo, Kyuhyun-ah...hhhh...hhhh... mianhaeyo jeongmal..."

Changmin masih menyaksikan semua itu. Namja jangkung itu mengusap air mata di sudut matanya sendiri.

.

.

.

Jungsoo masih mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Memperhatikan bagaimana putranya terpejam dengan nyamannya.

Jungsoo merasa mimpi saat jemari Kyuhyun bergerak. Pelan dan lemah. Namun kian lama gerakan itu menguat.

"Kyuhyun-ah, gwaenchana? Kau dengar Appa?" Jungsoo nyaris berteriak. Emosinya berkelebat. Bahagia, gugup entah yang mana yang ia rasakan sesungguhnya. Perasaannya tak menentu dan membuat hatinya terasa akan meledak.

Mata Kyuhyun terbuka. Bola mata hitam seperti boneka itu nampak bersinar meski tak seterang biasanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah... apa yang kau rasakan, chagi? Katakan pada Appa! Ah, perlukah Appa panggilkan dokter."

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah. Sedikit kesulitan karena ada beberapa alat yang ditempelak begitu rupa di sekitaran wajahnya. Belum lagi sendi dan tulangnya yang terasa sangat linu dan sakit.

"A-aph ..pha...hhhh... bo-go...ship... –o.. seoyo..." Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan terbata, dan nafas yang kelihatan hampir habis.

"nado bogoshippeoseoyo..."

 _Terimakasih Tuhan... dia kembali!_

 **TBC**

 _Banyak-banyak terimakasih untuk banyak readers ^^_

 _Terutama yang sudah menyempatkan diri mengisi kolom review._

 _Saya nggak nyangka cerita main stream ini dapat apresiasi yang sebegitu rupa dari readers semua._

 _Gamsahamnidaaaaaaaa *deep bow*_

 _FF ini memang chapter pendek. Threeshot._

 _Jadi chapter depan sudah chapter final._

 _Saya berusaha buat update cepet kalo dapet banyak review seperti chapter pertama..._

 _Still promote my sosial account ^^_

 _Follow me at Imaya74_

 _FB account Lilyana Yasmin_

 _celotehkakagalau –titik- wordpress –titik- com_

 _Love,_

 _Kakagalau ^^V_


	3. Chapter 3

© Kakagalau proudly present

.

REWIND

.

Brothership

.

Plagiarism is not allowed

.

.

 **15 September 2015**

Sebuah kebahagiaan tiada tara menghampiri Jungsoo. Senyum menghias di bibir kepala keluarga Park itu. Menampilkan lesung pipi yang manis. Jungsoo tak henti mengucap syukur saat diberi kesempatan untuk bisa melihat bola mata hitam itu bersinar lagi. Ya... Kyuhyun –putranya- benar-benar membuka matanya meski dalam sayu dan masih nampak lelah. Tapi itu bukanlah sebuah mimpi. Itu nyata. Meski beberapa alat bantu masih menopang tubuh lemah itu, namun setidaknya ada harapan yang mulai tumbuh. Jungsoo, masih berharap keajaiban Tuhan akan datang untuk menyembuhkan Kyuhyun, putra tersayangnya.

Jungsoo memanggil Uisa dengan segera. Kemudian meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersama Kim Uisa dan para suster agar jalannya pemeriksaan lebih kondusif. Selama jeda itu ia menyempatkan untuk menelepon Donghae. Jungsoo bisa mendengar isak bahagia putra sulungnya itu ketika berita bahagia itu sampai. Tanpa banyak kata, Donghae menjanjikan untuk tiba di rumah sakit sesegera mungkin.

"bagaimana keadaanya?" todong Jungsoo sesaat setelah dokter Kim membuka pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun usai melakukan pemeriksaan. Beberapa perawat yang tadi mengekor di belakang dokter Kim membungkuk ke arah tuan Park Jungsoo. Meninggalkan dua pria itu untuk berbicara berdua.

Kim uisa nampak menghela nafas. Menepuk pundak pria baya itu dengan gerakan yang sarat akan dukungan, "saya harap Kyuhyun-ssi bisa kuat. Jika kondisinya semakin membaik, mungkin kita bisa menjadwalkan kemoterapi atau pengobatan lanjutan. Namun jika kondisinya menurun lagi," jeda- Kim Uisa itu nampak menggantung kalimatnya. "saya sungguh tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa."

"Kim Uisa... apakah tak ada cara untuk membuat uri Kyuhyunnie baik-baik saja?" wajah memohon Jungsoo jelas membuat dokter bermarga Kim itu mengiba tak tega.

"segala upaya medis yang bisa kami lakukan telah di lakukan, Tuan Park. Kita hanya bisa berdoa untuk sekarang ini."

Jungsoo tak tahu kenapa. Namun kalimat Uisa Kim tak memotivasi sama sekali. Seolah ia sudah mulai pesimis terhadap Kyuhyun. Apakah... uri Kyuhyunnie benar-benar sudah tak memiliki harapan? Sebaris gagasan itu menyelinap di kepala Jungsoo –yang dengan tegas coba dibuang jauh-jauh. Bahkan jika hanya tersisa 0,0000000001% kesempatan untuk Kyuhyun bertahan, Jungsoo hanya ingin mempercayai bahwa kesempatan tipis itu masih bisa membawa keajaiban. Sekecil apapun itu, jika kesempatan itu masih ada, Jungsoo ingin mempercayainya.

"tuan Park," Kim Uisa menginterupsi lamunan Jungsoo. Memaksa pria baya itu kembali menghadapi realita. Mengenyahkansegala pemikiran buruk yang sebelumnya melanglang buana di kepala. "anda baik-baik saja?"

Park Jungsoo menggenggam jemari dokter itu dengan hangat. "kumohon, jangan menyerah terhadap uri Kyuhyunnie... jebal juseyo..."

"kami akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik." janji dokter Kim. "sisanya, biar Tuhan yang melakukan bagiannya. Sekarang, tetaplah berada di sisi Kyuhyun. Yakinkan anak itu untuk memiliki semangat hidup." Tutur dokter itu.

Jungsoo mengangguk. "kamsahamnida." Seulas senyum tulus terukir.

.

"ap-pha..." suara lirih itu terdengar kabur karena terhalang masker oksigen. Jelas terlihat bola mata itu bersinar sayu. Lelah.

Jungsoo menggenggam erat jemari Kyuhyun. Menyampaikan bahwa sang ayah ada tepat disampingnya. Menemaninya. Mengirim semangat untuk Kyuhyun agar pemuda itu tak takut menghadapi ini semua. "Appa disini, Kyu..."

"appa... tak... ke kantor?" lagi, suara itu berhembus lirih. Menyisakan embun bening di sudut mata Jungsoo.

 _Appa tak ke kantor..._ entah... kalimat sederhana itu membuat Jungsoo merasa tertohok. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun bertanya seperti itu? Apakah Kyuhyun mengira Jungsoo akan mengabaikan bocah itu begitu saja dengan pergi ke kantor? Membiarkan Kyuhyun sendirian di tempat mengerikan ini? Ah... apa Kyuhyun pikir Jungsoo akan sejahat itu pada putranya sendiri?

"nan gwaen –chan –a, Appa..." Kyuhyun berujar lagi saat tak mendapati respon apapun dari ayahnya. Kali ini agak terbata karena nafasnya terdengar putus-putus dan berat. "appa... bisa... membiar –kanku disini... ji –ka Appa sibuk..."

Jungsoo tak berkata apapun. Pria baya itu bahkan tak mencoba menghapus air matanya yang meluncur tanpa permisi. Jungsoo hanya mengusap pelan surai-surai hitam milik Kyuhyun. Berharap Kyuhyun akan mengerti bahwa Jungsoo bukan orang yang sedingin itu.

"Appa... ul –ji –ma..." Kyuhyun mencoba mengangkat tangannya yang lemah itu. Berharap punya sedikit kekuatan untuk menghapus air mata Jungsoo menghalau tangan itu. Menggenggamnya. Membawa tangan ringkih Kyuhyun ke arah pipi Jungsoo. "apa-kah aku membuatmu kecewa lagi?"

Jungsoo mengangguk kecil masih dengan menggenggam jemari ringkih Kyuhyun. "kau benar-benar membuat Appa kecewa... kau membuat Appa marah." lirih Jungsoo. "bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikan sakitmu dari Appa, eoh?"

"Appa..." Kyuhyun sedikit kesulitan menarik nafasnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Jungsoo memotong ucapan lemah putranya. Mengusap jemari Kyuhyun yang masih ada dalam genggamannya. Pria baya itu menunduk menahan tangis. Ia sungguh tak berani menyelami bola mata hitam Kyuhyun. "apakah kau tak percaya pada Appa?" satu air mata meluncur bebas. "Apakah kau berpikir bahwa Appa tak bisa kau andalkan hingga kau menyembunyikan semuanya sendirian? Kyuhyun-ah... apakah Appa begitu tak berguna di hadapanmu?" ungkap Jungsoo dengan putus asa.

Kyuhyun balik menggenggam erat lengan sang Appa. Meminta perhatian. Pemuda itu menggeleng kuat mendengar kalimat-kalimat lirih ayahnya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bermaksud meremehkan ayahnya dengan menyembunyikan penyakitnya. Ia hanya tak punya kesempatan untuk mengatakannya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya keadaan yang mengungkapkan ini semua. Tapi sungguh, Kyuhyun tak pernah ingin membuat ayahnya merasa tak berguna seperti saat ini. Ia hanya... sedikit kecewa.

"maafkan semua kebodohan Appa..." lirih Jungsoo –lagi. Mencoba memeluk Kyuhyun dalam isakannya. "maafkan semua kesalahan Appa... Jeongmal mianhae."

"Appa..."

"maafkan Appa..." pria baya itu menangis agak keras. "maaf..."

"gwaenchana, Appa..." Kyuhyun nampak tersenyum manis meski nafasnya tersengal lagi. Terbatuk menahan nyeri. "kita bisa memulainya lagi dari awal, kan?"

Jungsoo tersenyum mendengar itu semua. "ne. Kita mulai dari awal lagi..."

"tap- pi.. jika saatnya tiba, kau akan melepaskanku kan, Appa?"

Senyap, Jungsoo tak berani menjawab untuk pertanyaan yang satu itu. Benar. Jika saatnya benar-benar tiba, sanggupkah kau melepaskannya?

.

Donghae ada di balik pintu. Semula ia berniat untuk menerobos masuk kamar rawat Kyuhyun, namun ia urungkan ketika indera pendengarnya menangkap suara isak tangis. Donghae bersandar pada dinding usai mencuri dengar. Menyeka air matanya yang menetes jatuh.

"kau tidak masuk?" istri tuan Park yang baru saja tiba di depan ruang rawat itu bertanya pada anak suaminya. Sedikit heran menatap Donghae yang malah berdiri mematung di depan kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun sedang berbicara serius dengan Appa." Jelas Donghae.

"ah... begitu...?" Kang Sora nampak membenarkan posisi Henry dalam gendongannya. Bocah balita yang sedang tertidur itu cukup merepotkan juga ternyata.

"Sora-ssi..."

"eoh?" Sora nampak agak kaget dengan panggilan hormat dari anak suaminya itu. Sebelumnya Donghae tak pernah menyebut namanya. Jika tidak menyebut Sora dengan sebutan _wanita jalang_ , maka Donghae akan memanggil Sora dengan sebutan kau dengan bahasa banmal dan nada tinggi. "kau butuh sesuatu?"

Donghae menggeleng singkat. Lagi-lagi menyeka air matanya. "aku tak bisa menyebutmu sebagai Umma.." aku Donghae. Sora mengernyit bingung. Ia tau bahwa Donghae tidak bisa menerima pernikahannya dengan Appanya. Sora juga tau bahwa putra sulung Jungsoo itu membencinya karena merasa Sora sudah merebut cinta ayahnya. Tapi, kenapa Donghae membahas hal ini lagi?

"Hae-ya... ada apa?" yeoja yang kini menyandang status sebagai nyonya Park itu mendekat pada anak suaminya.

"aku mungkin tak bisa memanggilmu dengan sebutan umma..." Donghae terdengar agak terisak, "aku mungkin tak bisa memperlakukanmu seperti aku memperlakukan ibuku." Jeda- "tapi bisakah kita memulai ini semua dari awal?"

Donghae memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan kristal bening itu membasahi pipi. Ia kemudian menatap lurus ke arah wanita ayahnya. Menunggu jawaban.

Baiklah, bukan salah wanita itu jika si yeoja tidak menerima permintaan berbaikan dari Donghae. Bukan salah yeoja itu pula jika pada akhirnya wanita yang kerap kali disebut jalang oleh Donghae itu balas memaki Donghae. Mengingat betapa jahatnya Donghae di masa lalu, cukup wajar jika wanita ayahnya itu merasa ingin menyambit Donghae dengan samurai atau belati. Ringkasnya, Donghae tak berharap banyak bahwa yeoja itu mau menerima ucapan damainya tanpa kericuhan terlebih dahulu.

Namun Donghae tetaplah Donghae. Si sulung Park dengan kepala piciknya. Ia selalu mengira bahwa setiap orang akan sulit memaafkan orang lain. Seperti dirinya yang sulit memaafkan ayahnya karena berani mencintai wanita lain setelah ibunya meninggal. Pada kenyataannya, Kang Sora tidaklah sejahat yang Donghae pikirkan. Wanita itu malah tersenyum manis mendengar ajakan damai dari anak suaminya itu.

Sora mendekat. Mengusap pipi Donghae dengan agak kesusahan –karena tangannya yang lain sibuk menggendong Henry. "tentu saja. Tentu saja kita bisa mengulang semuanya dari awal" Jawab Sora tulus dengan perasaan syukur tak terkira. Ini awal yang baik, bukan?

.

Jungsoo sepertinya mengambil waktu terlalu banyak di samping Kyuhyun. Hingga saat menjelang siang, kepala keluarga Park itu baru bersedia untuk bertukar posisi dengan Donghae saat Kyuhyun sudah terlelap, memulai tidur siangnya.

Donghae mengusap pelan surai hitam milik Kyuhyun. Mengamati wajah terpejam itu dengan seksama. Kapan terakhir kali mereka begini? Donghae sepertinya sudah lupa. Terlalu banyak kesalahpahaman diantara keluarga mereka selama ini. Membuat spasi yang dulunya imajiner, kini seolah nyata.

Donghae masih dengan kegiatannya –mengusap helai rambut Kyuhyun-. Menyesali detik yang menguap begitu saja dengan sia-sia. Terlalu banyak seandainya dalam benak pemuda itu. Terlalu banyak jika dalam kepalanya. Yang dengan jelas seluruhnya hanyalah angan. Angan pada waktu yang telah lepas.

"Hae hyung..." Kyuhyun mengulas senyum tipis saat mendapati wajah tampan Hyungnya ketika membuka mata usai tidur siangnya yang baru terlewat beberapa menit.

"mian-" Donghae berujar dengan sedikit gugup. "apa... Hyung mengganggu tidurmu?"

Gelengan kecil disampaikan Kyuhyun. "aniya... aku senang Hae Hyung disini. Aku kira Appa berbohong saat berkata bahwa Hae Hyung akan menjengukku."

"mengapa kau berpikir begitu, eoh?" tanya Donghae, yang kali ini mengusap pipi Kyuhyun. "padahal Hyung menungguimu saat kau dibawa ke rumah sakit."

"jeongmal? Padahal aku tak bisa menghubungi Hyung selama beberapa bulan terakhir..." keluh Kyuhyun, "jadi, bagaimana bisa Appa dengan mudah menemukanmu, dan membawamu kemari?"

Donghae bisa menangkap nada sedih itu dengan jelas. Lagi-lagi Donghae merasa patut untuk menyesali waktu yang telah menguap. Menyesal mengapa Donghae memutuskan untuk kabur ke Busan waktu itu. Menyesal karena ia tak menemani adiknya yang sedang sakit selama ini. "kau lupa betapa kayanya Appa, eoh?" canda Donghae dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipi. "salah satu orang suruhan Appa berhasil menemukanku dan menyeretku pulang seperti anak domba."

Kyuhyun balas tertawa. Namun linu di sekujur tubuhnya kembali membatasi aktifitas pemuda pucat itu. Bahkan untuk tertawa pun Kyuhyun harus mengiringinya dengan ringisan sakit dan batuk.

"gwaenchana?" tanya Donghae.

"eum... gwaenchana..." jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara yang nyaris kabur. Hanya bersisa bisikan yang lenyap tertelan angin.

Jeda lagi menjelma.

"Hae Hyung..." panggil Kyuhyun, "bogoshipposeo."

"Na do."

"Hae Hyung..."

"ne?"

"jangan pergi lagi..."

Donghae tersenyum. "tidak akan." Janjinya, "tidurlah lagi. Aku berjanji kau akan mendapatiku masih tetap disini saat kau terbangun nanti."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Melepas lelah seraya menggenggam erat jemari kakaknya. Memastikan si tertua Park itu tak pergi lagi.

.

.

.

 **20 September 2015**

Kondisi Kyuhyun masih seperti roller coaster beberapa hari terakhir. Tak menentu. Kadang ia nampak sangat sehat hingga mampu mengomel dan merajuk, lalu kemudian tiba-tiba saja kolaps hingga membuat panik semua orang. Kondisinya benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak. Meski begitu, Kyuhyun sudah tak lagi tinggal di ruang ICU. Dokter bahkan sudah mengizinkan Kyuhyun untuk melepas alat bantu medis yang beberapa waktu lalu menempel di tubuh Kyuhyun. Sekarang, hanya tinggal dua kantong cairan infus yang selangnya tertusuk pada punggung tangan Kyuhyun.

Namun gerak tubuh Kyuhyun benar-benar terbatasi. Osteosarcoma membuat Kyuhyun kesulitan menggunakan anggota geraknya. Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi berlari ataupun ke kamar kecil sendiri. Kyuhyun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di atas ranjang. Kyuhyun juga masih sering mengeluhkan rasa sakit yang menyerang beberapa titik di tubuhnya. Terkadang namja itu terjaga sepanjang malam karena rasa sakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya tanpa tau waktu. Menyisakan mata panda di wajah namja muda itu

Beruntung, Kang Sora adalah ibu tiri yang sangat baik. Sora tak pernah sungkan mengurusi Kyuhyun. Mulai dari membantu menyiapkan baju, hingga menolong Kyuhyun di kamar mandi. Sora, dengan setulus hati merawat putra dari suaminya itu. Kadang, yeoja itu juga menemani Kyuhyun yang terjaga sepanjang malam karena menahan sakit.

Jungsoo juga lebih hangat, sekarang. Ayah tiga anak itu menyempatkan banyak waktu untuk Kyuhyun. Jungsoo bahkan selalu pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Sosok angel dad yang benar-benar idaman. Kyuhyun akan senang bercerita pada Jungsoo setiap sorenya. Membahas kesehatannya, betapa menyebalkannya ganhosa yang selalu mengantarkan obat tepat waktu, dan lain sebagainya.

Lalu Donghae... tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Kyuhyun selain kembalinya kakak tersayang. Donghae benar-benar pindah permanen ke mansion Park –meski pada kenyataannya pemuda itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit bersama Kyuhyun.

Ah... semuanya sempurna, kan? Bukankah ini patut dirayakan? Benar, ini semua harus dirayakan.

"aku... ingin jalan-jalan.." ujar Kyuhyun sore itu.

Donghae yang sebelumnya sibuk mengupas kulit apel pun terpaksa mengangkat wajahnya. Cukup aneh dengan permintaan adiknya itu. Oh, bocah itu baru sadar dari koma-nya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tubuh Kyuhyun bahkan belum cukup kuat untuk sekedar berkeliling taman -sekalipun dengan kursi roda. Jadi, bagaimana bisa bocah itu berkata bahwa ia ingin jalan-jalan? Oh, demi Neptunus!

"Appa, Kyu ingin jalan-jalan." Ulang Kyuhyun. Nada suaranya memelas sedih. Memasang puppy eyes terbaiknya.

Sang ayah –yang masih dengan setelan jas lengkap- duduk di salah satu sofa di sudut kamar Kyuhyun pun menaikkan alisnya. "tidak."

"ahhh... Appa... ayolah!" bujuk Kyuhyun. Melihat tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa sang Appa akan mengubah kalimatnya, Kyuhyun beralih ke arah sang hyung –Donghae. "Hae Hyung... ayo jalan-jalan!"

"kita akan jalan-jalan jika kau sudah sembuh." Jawab Donghae dengan nada yang tak kalah tegas dengan yang digunakan sang Appa sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun nampak mempoutkan bibirnya. Mencebik lucu. Pemuda yang kini tengah terduduk bosan di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu sepertinya tak setuju dengan keinginan kakaknya. Apa? Sembuh... kadang Kyuhyun merasa bahwa kata itu terlalu jauh untuk direngkuhnya. Kyuhyun meragu, apakah aku bisa sembuh?

"cuaca di luar sedang tidak bagus, Kyuhyunnie. Angin musim gugur bisa membuatmu beku. Terlebih kau sedang sakit." Kyuhyun yang tak nampak akan berhenti merajuk itu membuat Donghae harus mengutarakan alasannya.

Kyuhyun merajuk. "aku ingin melihat pantai Haeundae..."

"Mwo?" lagi-lagi Donghae cukup dibuat kaget dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Pasalnya pantai Haeundae berada cukup jauh dari Seoul. Pantai itu terletak di Busan dan akan memakan waktu untuk sampai kesana. "kau sungguh ingin kesana?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lucu. "boleh kan?"

Donghae balas menggeleng. "jangan sekarang."

"hyuuuuuuuung~."

"andwae..."

"hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuung~" Kyuhyun kian manyun. Lucu sekali. Kadang Donghae berpikir, gaya kekanakkan itu sungguh tak cocok untuk Kyuhyun. Gaya seperti itu lebih pas untuk Henry. Tapi entah bagaimana, Donghae menyukainya. Donghae menyukai gaya adiknya yang berubah manja beberapa hari ini.

Donghae mengecup bibir manyun itu. Bukan dengan maksud apa-apa. Ia hanya suka mengusili adiknya itu.

"YAK! Hyung!" pekik Kyuhyun. Shock karena dikecup mendadak seperti itu. Tapi Donghae tidak berhenti. Si sulung Park itu mengecup dahi Kyuhyun pula. "Appa... uri Hyungie pervert!" keluh Kyuhyun.

Jungsoo hanya tertawa. Pria itu bangkit dari kursinya dan menuju ke ranjang Kyuhyun. Mencoba duduk di tepi ranjangnya. "tunggu beberapa hari lagi, ne? Jika kau sudah baikan, Appa janji akan mengajakmu ke pantai Haeundae."

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Appa sungguh-sungguh berjanji." Ujar tuan Park dengan nada yang meyakinkan. "Appa takkan berbohong dan mengecewakanmu lagi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "baiklah."

.

Keluarga kecil Park itu masih terdengar tertawa-tawa saat sore menjelma menjadi malam. Riuh dengan candaan-candaan kecil. Menertawakan tingkah polah Henry, ataupun yang lainnya. Kyuhyun tak luput dari kegembiraan itu. Tentu saja, karena kehadiran Kyuhyun juga merupakan alasan senyuman dalam kamar rawat VVIP itu.

Namun semuanya tak berlangsung lama. Senyum itu lenyap saat Kyuhyun mengeluhkan rasa sakit hebat. Bahkan tulang belakangnya juga merasakan rasa sakit yang sama. Donghae dengan segera merengkuh Kyuhyun. Mencoba membantu mengurangi rasa sakit yang diderita Kyuhyun sebisa mungkin. Jungsoo sendiri dengan panik menekan tombol pemanggil yang ada di samping ranjang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersengal. Ia merasa dicekik dengan seluruh tubuh dipukuli palu godam. Menyakitkan. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit hingga membuatnya di banjiri peluh. Sayup-sayup, ia bisa melihat sebuah tangan bercahaya terulur ke arahnya. Menyambutnya. _U_ _mma_...

Dan semua itu terjadi lagi...

.

"saya sungguh menyesal..." ungkap dokter Kim sesaat setelah keluar dari kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

Donghae langsung membulatkan matanya saat mendengar kalimat itu. Serasa siksa neraka baru saja dihantarkan Tuhan ke depan matanya. Apa maksudnya dengan menyesal, huh? "museun mariya?"

Kim Uisa tak menjawab tanya Donghae. Pria itu malah melirik kepala keluarga Park. Seolah meminta persetujuan untuk mengungkapkan kejujuran.

Jungsoo nampak memalingkan wajahnya. Rasanya pria baya itu takkan sanggup mengontrol dirinya sendiri untuk mendengar berita itu. Namun genggaman lengan Sora menyadarkan pria itu. Sepahit apapun, kita akan tetap dipaksa untuk menghadapinya. "katakanlah, Kim Uisa." Pinta Jungsoo.

"Kyuhyun kembali kolaps dan kondisinya kritis." Jujur Kim Uisa.

Oh, bahkan hanya dengan sebaris kalimat, kau bisa mengantarkan satu keluarga dalam keterpurukan.

.

.

 **26 September 2015**

Donghae dapat melihat betapa lemahnya aktifitas jantung Kyuhyun melalui sebuah monitor yang menampilkan garis zigzag. Bunyi-bunyian peralatan medis yang mengerikan. Namun dari semuanya, tak ada yang lebih mengerikan selain vonis yang diucapkan oleh dokter Kim untuk yang kedua kalinya; Kyuhyun kembali kritis.

Alat-alat yang digunakan Kyuhyun lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Tangan, dada –hampir seluruh tubuh di pasangi kabel. Semuanya berkata bahwa Kyuhyun sudah tak memiliki harapan. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Kyuhyun bahkan takkan bisa bertahan lagi jika salah satu alat bantu itu dilepas begitu saja. Tapi Donghae ingin percaya bahwa adiknya akan bertahan. Adiknya akan kembali. Ini bukan yang pertama, jadi bukan hal sulit untuk Kyuhyun keluar dari kondisi ini, kan? Donghae percaya bahwa Kyuhyun bisa melewatinya.

"hyung akan memukulmu jika kau tidur terlalu lama." Lirih Donghae. "jadi segeralah bangun!"

Sial, air mata menetes jatuh di pipi Donghae. Rasanya, sejak mengetahui adiknya jatuh sakit, Donghae berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat mellow. "bukankah kau ingin ke Haeundae? Ayo kita kesana, saeng..."

"ayo kita ke Haeundae..." isak Donghae. "lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, saeng..."

"jeong –mal?" suara lirih itu... "ki-ta... Haeun-dae..."

Donghae mendongak saat suara itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Astaga... bocah itu kembali!

"ne, kita akan ke Haeundae." Jawab Donghae tanpa pikir panjang.

.

.

.

.

 **27 September 2015**

Secara medis, ini salah. Kyuhyun baru saja sadar kemarin sore, dan pagi ini kakak tertuanya tengah memohon kepada dokter Kim untuk mengizinkan adiknya keluar dari rumah sakit. Secara prosedural, ini juga salah. Bagaimana Kim Uisa menyetujui keinginan itu pada akhirnya. Meski sebelumnya mereka sempat berdebat panjang.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Pantai Haeundae, Busan. Dengan izin terpaksa yang diberikan Kim Uisa.

Kang Sora sedang menggelarkan sebuah tikar plastik diatas pasir. Menjejerkan beberapa bekal dengan dibantu Donghae. Sedangkan Henry, Kyuhyun dan ayah mereka sedang sibuk bermain ombak. Henry nampak berlari lari kecil. Mengejar hyung-nya yang berada dalam gendongan piggy back sang ayah. Nampak ceria. Seolah rasa sakit itu tak pernah ada. Mereka bahkan mengabaikan kursi roda Kyuhyun begitu saja di bibir pantai.

Mereka tertawa bersama. Menyantap bekal bersama. Mengambil foto bersama. Keluarga kecil Park benar-benar mencoba mengukir banyak kenangan hari ini. Memanfaatkan setiap detiknya dengan baik. Menebus lima tahun yang dulu berlalu begitu saja bersama kebencian.

Diantara semuanya, Kyuhyunlah yang nampak paling bahagia. Mengukirkan senyum malaikatnya. Banyak berceloteh. Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun... semuanya tentang dia.

.

"aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam." Ujar Kyuhyun penuh semangat.

Keluarga kecil Park itu sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya ke bagasi mobil untuk bergegas pulang ketika Kyuhyun mengutarakan keinginannya. Ini sudah cukup sore, sebenarnya.

"tapi sayang..." Sora bersuara. Sedikit ragu untuk menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun.

"ayolah Umma... izinkan aku, ne?" pinta Kyuhyun. "ne Appa?"

"tapi Kyu..."

"sebentar saja." Pinta Kyuhyun lagi. "aku akan kembali usai melihat matahari terbenam."

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Hae Hyung, ayo dorong kursi roda ku." Tutur Kyuhyun mengabaikan omongan sang Appa. "Appa dan Umma tunggu disini, kami akan segera kembali. Oke?"

"hyung, kajja!"

Donghae mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun menyisir pantai. Seperti permintaan –atau lebih tepatnya paksaan- bocah pucat itu. Sesekali si sulung Park itu merapatkan selimut yang menyelubungi tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun yang kedinginan karena angin yang berhembus cukup dingin kala bumi hampir menginjak senja.

"kau nampak kedinginan, Kyu." Kata Donghae. Kali ini pemuda itu membereskan letak syal yang di gunakan Kyuhyun. Memastikan bahwa benda yang terbuat dari wol itu berfungsi dengan baik dan benar. Menghangatkan, bukan mencekik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya, "gwaenchana..."

"tapi ini terlalu dingin, Kyu. Kau bisa flu, saeng..."

"sebentar lagi, Hae Hyung..." pinta Kyuhyun. "aku sungguh ingin melihat matahari terbenam."

"kita bisa melihatnya lain kali." Kata Donghae sambil tetap mendorong kursi roda itu. Beberapa pasir menempel di bagian rodanya. Membuat Donghae harus sedikit mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra.

"yang lain kali dan hari ini pasti akan berbeda, Hae Hyung..." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Matanya sedikit terpejam merasakan sinar mentari senja serta hembus angin di sore hari. Wanginya sungguh menggelitik hidung. Sepertinya Donghae Hyung benar, Kyuhyun bisa flu jika terlalu lama ditempat dingin seperti ini.

"Hae hyung..." panggil Kyuhyun dengan nada lirih setelah ada jeda beberapa detik di antara mereka.

"ne?"

"bukankah sudah lama sekali kita tidak bersama-sama seperti ini?" Ungkap Kyuhyun. "aku senang kau bersamaku sekarang."

"eum... aku juga senang kau disini." Balas Donghae. "aku sungguh bersyukur kau ada disini. Bersamaku..."

Setelah apa yang mereka lewati selama ini, rasanya mensyukuri kebersamaan mereka sekarang ini memang hal yang paling tepat.

"Hae Hyung..."

"Apa lagi, saeng?" Donghae pura-pura kesal karena adiknya terus memanggilnya sedari tadi.

"kau bahagia kan?"

Donghae mengernyit. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"kau sungguh-sungguh bahagia kan sekarang ini?" ulang Kyuhyun. Menolehkan kepalanya menatap Donghae.

Donghae kembali beralih ke hadapan Kyuhyun. Mengunci kursi roda Kyuhyun dan mengambil posisi berjongkok agar memudahkan bocah itu melihat wajah Donghae.

"apa yang kau pikirkan, eum?" selidik Donghae. "jangan bebani kepalamu dengan pemikiran-pemikiran yang tidak penting."

"aku... takut kau tidak bahagia." Lirih Kyuhyun. Menatap lurus pada bola mata hitam milik kakaknya dengan mata berkaca. "aku takut kau masih hidup dalam kebencian. Aku takut kau..."

"apa yang kau bicarakan?" Donghae mengusap lembut tangan pucat adiknya itu.

"aku tak suka kau hidup dalam kebencian seperti dulu. Aku merindukan Hae Hyungku... Hae hyung yang ramah dan selalu bahagia."

Donghae mengecup adiknya itu dengan sayang. "Aku punya kau, punya Appa, dan sekarang aku punya Umma baru dan namdongsaeng yang lain. Jadi, adakah alasan untukku tidak bahagia?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "kau benar. Kau tidak punya alasan untuk tidak bahagia."

"nah... sekarang berhentilah berpikiran melantur." Donghae bangkit berdiri. Berniat untuk kembali mendorong kursi roda itu kalau saja suara lirih Kyuhyun tak tertangkap telinganya. Membuatnya menunda langkah.

"aku senang jika kau bisa menerima pernikahan Appa dan Sora Umma. Setidaknya, kau punya keluarga setelah aku tak ada nanti..."

"mwo?" Donghae kembali berjongkok. Nada suara Donghae terdengar bergetar. Cukup terkejut dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"aku senang jika kau bisa menerima pernikahan Appa dan Sora Umma. Setidaknya, kau punya keluarga setelah aku tak ada nanti." ulang Kyuhyun. "jangan menyelaku, Hae Hyung. Karena aku sungguh tau bahwa aku memang tak lagi memiliki kesempatan."

"Kyuhyun apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Kyuhyun menerawang langit senja. "jika aku melakukan kemoterapi dan radiasi, rambutku akan habis nanti. Operasi juga takkan begitu banyak membantu. Aku akan lumpuh dan menyusahkan keluargaku sampai aku mati. Lagipula, aku bertemu dengan Umma beberapa hari terakhir."

Donghae tau jelas siapa Umma yang di maksud dalam percakapan ini. Lee Ae-Rin, mendiang ibu mereka.

"sepertinya ia mengajakku untuk pergi bersamanya." Tutur Kyuhyun ringan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Donghae yang nampak terkejut dan sesak ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan itu semua. "menurutmu, apa aku harus ikut?"

Donghae mendengus. "aku akan memukulmu jika kau berani ikut bersama Umma." Canda Donghae. Meski candaan itu terdengar miris dan menyedihkan. Donghae memutuskan untuk kembali mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun.

"jadi, apakah mati itu menyakitkan?" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menerawang langit.

"aku tak tau. Kau mau mencobanya?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggendikkan bahu sebagai jawaban. "aku takut sekali jika Umma datang dan membawaku pergi."

"kalau begitu, jangan ikut Umma." Ujar Donghae. "tetaplah disini, bersamaku."

"kau benar. Harusnya aku jangan ikut Umma." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Namja pucat itu kembali melihat sosok bercahaya di sisi kanannya. Menyentuh tangannya dengan berbagai hawa dingin. _Ah... sudah datang rupanya..._

 _Kajja..._ suara itu memanggil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya tersenyum.

"Hyung, aku akan mengecek surga untukmu." gumam Kyuhyun,

"eoh?" Donghae mendengar Kyuhyun bergumam. Namun tak jelas apa yang ia gumamkan.

"apa?"

"kau –barusan berbicara sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng kecil. "mungkin aku kelelahan hingga sedikit mengigau." Tuturnya. "aku mengantuk."

"apa?"

"aku mengantuk." Ulang Kyuhyun. "biarkan aku tidur sebentar."

"andwae..."

"aku hanya ingin tidur sebentar." Keluh Kyuhyun, "kau bisa membangunkanku ketika mataharinya benar-benar tenggelam. Mataku berat sekali."

"baiklah." Donghae terdengar mengalah, "hanya tutup matamu, dan jangan tidur! Kau harus menyahut jika aku memanggilmu. Aku akan memukulmu jika kau tertidur sungguhan. Arra?"

"astaga... cerewet sekali Hyungku ini."

Donghae tau, ada yang tidak beres dengan Kyuhyun. Donghae tau hati kecilnya tak mengizinkannya untuk mengiyakan Kyuhyun tidur kali ini. Ia takut. Sangat takut.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." panggil Donghae.

"eum..."

...

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau masih disini?"

"tentu saja." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam, "kau kira aku akan lari kemana dalam keadaan lumpuh begini?"

Donghae tersenyum lega. Kyuhyun masih menjawabnya.

Selang dua menit, Donghae kembali memanggil adiknya itu. Dan Kyuhyun mendengus sebagai jawaban.

Begitu terus, hingga empat atau lima kali. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun harus menggunakan engsel di lehernya untuk menengok ke arah Hyungnya itu.

"kau benar-benar takkan membiarkanku tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae tersenyum tipis, "mian... kka. Istirahatlah lagi."

"sudah tak berminat~" Kyuhyun berbalik. Kembali menatap ke arah lautan. Matahari mulai bergerak turun. Ah, semburat jingga yang indah sekali.

"akhirnya aku bisa melihat matahari terbenam bersama hyungku."

Donghae tertawa getir, "kau menyukainya?"

"eum..." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Hae hyung, aku menyayangimu. Kau tau?"

"tentu saja..."

"aku juga menyayangi Appa..."

"..."

"tapi aku lebih menyayangi umma."

Donghae enggan mendengarkan. Rasanya menyakitkan –entah kenapa. _Tunggu, apakah ini salam perpisahan?_

"Hae hyung... aku tak menyesal menjadi adikmu." Tutur Kyuhyun. Menyeret sebaris air mata untuk jatuh. "jika nanti aku bisa terlahir kembali, aku ingin jadi adikmu lagi. Boleh kah?"

"tentu saja." Donghae menarik napas lelah. Hatinya sakit. Namun ia mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya. "kau memang harus menjadi adikku, bahkan untuk dikehidupan selanjutnya."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "tapi di kehidupan selanjutnya, kau harus lebih sayang padaku, arrachi!"

"nde..." suara itu begetar. Donghae menengadahkan kepalanya. Menjaga air mata agar tak terjatuh.

"hyung..."

"eum..."

"jika aku bisa, aku ingin memutar ulang waktu. Aku ingin kembali dan sedikit mengubah masa lalu."

"apa yang ingin kau ubah?"

"aku ingin keluarga kita yang bahagia itu kembali. Aku ingin diberi kesempatan untuk menahanmu pergi dari rumah. Aku ingin kalian menemaniku menjalani masa sulitku kemarin. Aku... rindu kita yang bahagia."

Donghae tak mampu menjawab. Inikah akhirnya? Donghae bahkan tak berani menatap wajah adiknya itu. Terlalu menyakitkan menatap sendu di bola mata hitam itu. Donghae tak sanggup.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"..."

"Kyu, kau tidur?"

"..." masih tak ada jawaban.

Donghae kembali menghadap Kyuhyun. Menggenggam tangan bocah itu yang kini dingin. Donghae tau apa artinya ini. Namun sudut hatinya enggan mempercayainya. "sudah ku bilang, jangan tidur bukan?" Donghae tertawa sedih. Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa adiknya sudah terkulai _kosong._ Ia hanya membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Ia kembali merapatkan selimut yang menyelubungi Kyuhyun. Seolah kehangatan akan bisa membawa adiknya _kembali._ "dasar anak nakal!" keluh Donghae.

"bukankah ku bilang untuk tidak tidur?" sedih Donghae mengusap pelan pipi Kyuhyun yang nyaris terasa beku.

"bukankah ku bilang untuk tidak ikut dengan _Umma?_ " air mata Donghae terjun bebas tanpa terkendali.

"bukankah kau berkata bahwa kau senang aku ada bersamamu?" lagi –si sulung Park itu menjadi begitu cengeng. "lalu kenapa kau pergi saat aku sudah ada disini bersamamu?"

 _Dasar anak bodoh!_

Donghae meraih ponsel pintarnya di saku mantel. Mendial nomor ponsel ayahnya.

 _"yeoboseyo, Hae. Neo eoddisseoyo?_ _Ini sudah sore, ayo segera pu..._ _"_

Donghae terisak semakin keras. Air mata itu jatuh tanpa bisa ditahan. "appa..."

 _"Hae, ada apa?"_ suara di seberang terdengar panik.

"bawa dia kembali, Appa... Bangunkan ia... Tolong aku..." isak Donghae.

" _Hae, katakan pada Appa, kau ada dimana?"_

"Appa... bawa dia kembali..." racau Donghae. "bangunkan ia, Appa..."

" _Hae... kau ada di..."_

Donghae menjatuhkan ponselnya diatas pasir begitu saja. Hatinya tak sanggup lagi. Donghae bersimpuh di hadapan Kyuhyun. Meluapkan sakit hatinya. Membiarkan senja yang merekam jelas luka mereka. _Bawa dia kembali..._

 _Jika aku bisa, aku juga ingin memutar ulang waktu. Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku padamu, adik kecil._

END

 _Aku pernah mengenal bahagia._

 _Maka aku tau apa itu luka._

 _Dan ketika aku belajar apa itu tawa_

 _Kau mengenalkanku tentang air mata._

 _Kemarin, esok dan hari ini..._

 _Semuanya memiliki ceritanya sendiri-sendiri._

 _Lelah; rindu; dan sepi..._

 _Semuanya tercipta untuk saling mengenal dan melengkapi._

 _Tapi..._

 _Seandainya ada satu keajaiban untukku memutar ulang waktu,_

 _Maka aku ingin kembali untuk memperbaiki laku._

 _Aku, ingin mengubah biru yang bersarang di bola matamu._

 _Selamat tinggal pada waktu yang tlah menguap dalam bisu._

 _Sampai bertemu lagi wahai jiwa yang kini tlah berlalu._

 _Untuk kau yang tetap hidup dalam kenangan..._

 _Adakah angin menepikan salam rindu?_

Sudah lunas ^^V

Gak perlu sediain tissue karena saya udah hapus bagian angst-nya.

Well, namanya juga FF abal – _berantakan_.

Maklumi saja ketidakjelasan ending ini. Ok?

Banyak-banyak terimakasih buat readers yang sudah mengikuti ff REWIND. Maafkan saya karena gak pernah balesin review yang masuk. Tapi saya baca kok semua review yang masuk.

 _ **Last, anak baik... please send your complain and compliment into review column.**_ _ **And s**_ _ **ee you in another story ^^ *bow***_

Cheers,

Kakagalau


End file.
